Ash el Legendario Caballero del Aura (FanFiction de AmourShipping)
by MegaCharizard777
Summary: En esta Historia Ash se verá envuelto en una lucha contra el malvado de Dark Balan para salvar al mundo de la destrucción total mientras que Serena solo ruega porque su amado chico regrese sano y salvo de esa sangrienta batalla.
1. Chapter 1

ASH EL LEGENDARIO CABALLERO DEL AURA

CAPÍTULOS 1

El Comienzo de la Profecía

Hace mucho tiempo de en el Reino de Rota mucho antes de aquella batalla en la que Sir Aaron tuvo que sacrificarse para detener la Batalla que hubiera destruido el Reino de Rin, surgió mucho peor que esa que amenaza no solo la existencia del Reino de Rin sino al mundo entero en general, ya que había poderoso maestro del aura corrompido que se había hecho con el poder del aura maligna, el nombre de este maligno de maestro del aura era Dark Balan antes conocido como Sir Balan debido a que al igual que Sir Aaron él también había sido un noble caballero del aura pero en su ambición desmedida por tener más poder lo llevo a hacer un trato con fuerzas oscuras de origen desconocido y adquirió un poder tan grande capaz de destruir toda la vida sobre la faz de la tierra y no habría humano o Pokémon, ante esta amenaza de Dark Balan, Sir Aaron tuvo que convocar a una reunión a todos los guardianes del Aura en un consejo de guerra supremo en presencia de la Reina Rin para discutir cómo hacerle frente a la amenaza que Balan estaba planeando traer sobre el mundo y justo en esos precisos instantes Dark Balan había ido a la Región de Kalos para buscar al maligno Pokémon Yveltal del cual había escuchado que era el Pokémon del caos y la destrucción para hacer un trato con él, y cuando lo encontró a Yveltal, lo despertó su capullo y cuando lo hizo lo primero que intento Yveltal fue atacarlo pero Dark Balan usando los poderes del aura maligna logro hacerse con el control de Yveltal y lo usaría tanto a él y a sus recién adquiridos poderes del aura maligna para destruir toda la vida del mundo en general y así la tierra solo podrían morar él y las oscuras fuerzas sombrías que le habían sus poderes, y mientras tanto en el Reino de Rota Sir Aaron y todos los demás guadianés del aura lograron enterarse de lo que había hecho Dark Balan atreves de un espía que habían mandado a seguirlo, y después Sir Aaron junto con su aprendiz Lucario y todos los demás Caballeros del Aura junto a una buena legión de Pokémons con el permiso de la Reina Rin partieron rumbo a la región de Kalos para hacerle frente al traidor de Dark Balan y a sus malignos planes y cuando llegaron a la región de Kalos se adentraron en un hermoso y bello bosque y Sir Aaron junto con su Lucario se separaron del grupo accidentalmente y llegaron a un hermoso lago pero cubierto de una espesa neblina pero entre la neblina Sir Aaron y Lucario pudieron una hermosa silueta bien elegante que se podía distinguir sobre el lago y se trataba de nada menos que del Pokémon legendario de la vida Xerneas, Sir Aaron y Lucario estaban asombrados ante la presencia de tal Pokémon ya que con su aura podían sentir que se trataba un Pokémon del bien y en eso Xerneas se les acerca y les pide por favor que detengan a toda costa a Dark Balan y a Yveltal que estaba controlado por él y su aura maligna y en eso Xerneas les entrego a Sir Aaron y a Lucario 2 piedras y ellos le preguntaron a Xerneas para que eran esas "misteriosas piedras" y Xerneas les dijo que ellos portaban una piedra cada uno y unían los vínculos que tenían entre los 2, ambos recibirían un poder altamente poderoso que le podría ayudar a hacerle frente Balan.  
Xerneas: Sir Aaron noble caballero del aura del Reino de Rota es necesario que tanto tú portes las piedras más pequeñas y tu Lucario la piedra grande y colorida que ves, y que a su vez usen los vínculos fuertes que los unen y una vez hecho Lucario tendrá un gran poder por excelencia conocido como "La Mega Evolución"  
Sir Aaron y Lucario: ¿Mega Evolución?  
Xerneas: Así es, les ayudara en algo hacerle frente a la amenaza que tienen que afrontar pero es necesarios que usen sus poderes del aura junto con todos los demás Guardianes del Aura para poder frenar a Dark Balan.  
Y después Xerneas desapareció misteriosamente y en eso aparecieron los demás guardianes del aura buscando y preguntando por Sir Aaron y Lucario y ellos dijon  
¡AQUÍ ESTAMOS!  
Después Lucario, Sir Aaron, los demás guardianes del Aura y la Legión de Pokémons que los acompañaban llegaron a lugar donde se encontraba Dark Balan e Yveltal.  
Sir Aaron: ¡Balan! ¡Traidor! Vendiste tu alma a las fuerzas del mal y traicionaste no solo a la Reina Rin sino todo el mundo al planear la destrucción de toda vida que hay en la tierra ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar semejante barbaridad?  
Dark Balan: Oh Sir Aaron, ustedes los guardianes del aura son unos mediocres que solo piensan el bien, yo en cambio pienso en grande, pienso transformar la vida de este planeta erradicando la existencia tanto de humanos como de Pokémons y así la vida pueda comenzar de nuevo y alcanzar la perfección.  
Sir Aaron: No te lo permitiremos. Lucario ¿Estás listo?  
Lucario: Cuando usted lo decida mi amo.  
Sir Aaron: ¡MEGA EVOLUCIÓN!  
Y ante el asombro de los demás guardianes del aura y de sus Pokémons acompañantes, el Lucario de Sir Aaron se transformó en Mega Lucario.  
Dark Balan: JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Impresionante! Debo decirlo pero es nada comparado con el poder de Yveltal y justo ahora yo me hecho de sus poderes. ¡YVELTAL ATACA, DESTRUYELOS A TODOS!  
El Mega Lucario de Sir Aaron se enfrentó a Yveltal y por unos minutos le dio una buena pelea pero lastimosamente no lo podría contener para siempre, y en eso apareció Xerneas para ayudar a Lucario contra Yveltal mientras los demás guardianes del Aura no hacían más que observar atónitos la gran lucha, pero Sir Aaron les grito y les dijo:  
Sir Aaron: No que queden ahí, tenemos que preparar el conjuro que detendrá a Dark Balan.  
Dark Balan: ¿Detenerme a mí? No me hagan reír, ¿Qué no ven que soy la encarnación de la oscuridad y no hay nadie que me pueda detener?  
Sir Aaron: Yo no estaría tan seguro de ello, ¡Guardianes del Aura, ahora!  
Sir Aaron y los demás guardianes del Aura juntaron sus báculos y formaron una especie de portal hacía otra dimensión el cual comenzó a arrastrar a Dark Balan.  
Dark Balan: ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡ESTO NO ME PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO A MÍ! ¡PERO, ESTO NO QUEDARA ASÍ, LO SE PORQUE ESTE CONJURO NO ES ETERNO! ¡CUANDO CONCLUYA, YO REGRESARE PARA SEMBRAR MI TERROR AL MUNDO ENTERO Y LO BUENO ES QUE PARA ENTONCES NINGUNO DE USTEDES ESTARÁ AHÍ PARA DETENERME! JAJAJAJAJA  
Esas fueron las palabras que dijo Dark Rash mientras era absorbido por hacía la prisión de ese portal donde estaría ahí por varios siglos, y en eso Yveltal quedo fuera del control de Dark Balan y dejo de pelear con Lucario y Xerneas y decidió huir hacia el horizonte.  
Lucario: Amo, lo conseguimos  
Y todos los demás guardianes del aura comenzaron a celebrar "su victoria" pero en eso Sir Aaron les interrumpió.  
Sir Aaron: No celebremos, porque de aquí a unos siglos, Balam saldrá nuevamente del portal para sembrar la muerte y el terror a las futuras generaciones y ¿Quién velara por ellos?  
y en eso Xerneas lo interrumpe  
Xerneas: Se cómo puedo ayudar con eso pero necesitare tu ayuda y la todos los demás guardianes del aura.  
Sir Aaron: Está bien  
Xerneas: Para empezar, necesito que todos ustedes junten sus báculos del aura, sobre esta roca  
Y eso fue lo que hicieron Sir Aaron y los demás guardianes del aura.  
Xerneas: Comenzó a usar sus poderes y también los poderes de báculos del aura, y después así como si nada apareció sobre la piedra una hermosa espada incrustada en ella y al mismo tiempo unas piedras se grabaron sobre aquella roca que decían:

"Aquel joven noble de corazón que tenga el poder de dominar el aura y que tenga un fuerte amor y vínculo con los Pokémons, será de sacar la espada de esta roca y una vez hecho será bendecido con un gran poder para convertirse en un poderoso Caballero del Aura como ningún otro capaz de derrotar para siempre a Dark Balan y librar al mundo de su destrucción"

Sir Aaron, Lucario y los demás guardianes del aura estaban asombrados y Lucario le pregunto a Xerneas  
Lucario: ¿Quién llegara a ser aquel joven?  
Y en eso Xerneas respondió  
Xerneas: A su tiempo se sabrá, cuando llegue el momento, el poder de la espada llamará de aquel joven elegido y lo guiara hacía ella.  
Y después Xerneas desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.  
Después de ello Sir Aaron, Lucario y los demás guardianes del aura decidieron regresar al Reino de Rota para informar a la Reina Rin sobre lo ocurrido y en eso Sir Aaron se dio cuenta que las Mega Piedras de Lucario desaparecieron misteriosamente y luego comprendió que de seguro Xerneas se llevó las piedras debido a que era un poder prestado y después de ello partieron y Lucario se detuvo por un momento y miro hacia atrás y mirando por unos segundos la piedra con la espada incrustada preguntándose quién sería el valiente que un futuro lejano elegiría para que se convierta en un poderoso guerrero capaz de destruir para siempre a Dark Balan y a sus maléficos planes.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO 2

LA LEYENDA DE LA ESPADA EN LA ROCA

1000 años después en la región de Kalos…..

Nos encontramos con Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie continuando con su viaje.  
Ash: ¡Vaya pero que hermoso día! Y miren no más que hermoso y Bello paisaje  
Pikachu: ¡Pikaaa!  
Serena: Si es un hermoso día y el paisaje es muy lindo.  
Serena (Pensamiento): Sería perfecto para tener picknick a solas contigo Ash, sin duda alguna sería una hermosa cita.  
Fue lo que decía Serena en pensamiento mientras miraba a Ash detrás de él de manera totalmente sonrojada y justo en eso Bonnie noto que Serena actuaba algo raro y sin darse cuenta la pequeña interrumpió las hermosas fantasías románticas de Serena y le pregunto:  
Bonnie: Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Y Serena reacciono.  
Serena: Ha… Bonnie, ha si descuida estoy bien.  
Bonnie: Te pregunto porque note que estabas mirando de una forma algo extraña a Ash.  
Serena (sonrojada): No… lo que pasa es que estoy pensando en ciertas cosas personales que no son nada importante.  
Pero Bonnie comenzando a sospechar claramente del porque Serena estaba así, decidió hacerse la tonta y seguirle el juego a Serena.  
Bonnie: Bueno si tú lo dices…  
Y Serena solo le respondió con una amable sonrisa.  
Bonnie (pensamiento): A mí no me engañas Serena, creo saber perfectamente porque mirabas así a Ash  
Mientras Bonnie ponía una sonrisa y una mirada picara.  
Ash: Oye Serena dime ¿Hay un pueblo con un Centro Pokémon por aquí cerca? Es que me gustaría que nos podamos quedar aquí por un par de días para poder descansar y podamos disfrutar de este hermoso lugar ya que no siempre podemos encontrar hermosos paisajes así.  
Serena: Me parece buena idea Ash.  
Serena (pensamiento): Así tal vez aprovecho y consiga pasar un tiempo a solas contigo.  
Fue lo que decía Serena en su mente mientras se sonrojaba.

Ash: Oye Serena ¿Te encuentras bien?  
Serena reacciono y dijo.  
Serena: Ha…. Si, si estoy bien, a ver déjame ver en mi navegador, si si lo hay está bien cerca de aquí, es un pueblo con un nombre algo extraño se llama: "Pueblo Espada"  
Ash: Pueblo Espada he… Pues vamos para allá  
Y en eso Ash comenzó a correr y Serena y Bonnie comenzaron a correr detrás de él.  
Serena: Oye Ash espera.  
Bonnie: Vamos hermano tenemos que seguirlos.  
Clemont: Hay pero que cansado estoy.  
Bonnie: Vamos no seas tan lento.  
Y en eso Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie llegaron a Pueblo Espada y se dieron con la sorpresa que estaban haciendo un gran festival que se llamaba "El Gran Festival de la Espada en la Roca" y vieron que todos los del pueblo iban con atuendos cómo de la Edad Media, y Ash y los demás estaban asombrados viendo a todos los del pueblo con esos atuendos y en eso Ash y los demás llegan al Centro Pokémon que para su sorpresa también estaba con un ambiente de la Edad Media y hasta la Enfermera Joey llevaba un atuendo medieval .  
Ash: Enfermera Joey ¿Por qué tú y todos los demás de este pueblo está vestidos así?  
Enfermera Joey: Lo que pasa es que en esta semana estamos celebran la fecha más importante de este pueblo, ya que estamos conmemorando un aniversario mas de la victoria del legendario de Sir Aaron y los guardianes del Aura sobre Dark Balan.  
Ash: ¿Sir Aaron? ¿Sir Aaron llegó a estar acá en la Región de Kalos?  
Enfermera Joey: ¿Conoces la leyenda de Sir Aaron?  
Ash: Pues claro yo soy de Kanto, y él también es oriundo de la región de Kanto pero no sabía que él hubiese llegado a estar acá en Kalos.  
Enfermera Joey: Pues así fue, resulta que según la historia hace mucho tiempo llego un poderoso maestro del Aura conocido como Dark Balan que quiso traer la destrucción de toda la vida sobre la faz de la tierra, Sir Aaron en compañía de su Lucario y los demás guardianes del aura y con ayuda del legendario Pokémon Xerneas lograron detenerlo aunque solo temporalmente.  
Ash: ¿Temporalmente?  
Enfermera Joey: Pues sí, veraz según la historia, Sir Aaron y los demás guardianes del aura lograron encerrar a Dark Balan en un portal pero una vez que hayan pasado 1000 años, Dark Balan lograría liberarse de la prisión del portal y conscientes de esta amenaza, Sir Aaron, los Guardianes del Aura y el Pokémon Legendario Xerneas crearon una poderosa espada incrustada en un roca la cual podría ser sacada de allí por un joven noble de corazón capaz de dominar el poder del aura y que tenga un fuerte vínculo y amor por los Pokémons, y una vez hecho ese joven valiente sería bendecido con un gran poder que lo ayudara a derrotar a Dark Balan para siempre y hasta ahora esa roca con esa misteriosa espada sigue acá en nuestro pueblo a la espera de aquel joven entrenador Pokémon valiente y dominante del aura que sea capaz de liberarla y así pueda librar al mundo del Dark Balan.  
Ash: Vaya que historia tan fascinante y díganme ¿Dónde está esa espada incrustada en la roca?  
Enfermera Joey: Está en el templo en medio del pueblo, muchas personas por siglos intentaron por distintos métodos sacar esa espada de la roca pero nadie jamás fue capaz de liberarla hasta ahora y se supone que por este tiempo según la leyenda Dark Balan en cualquier momento podría ser libre de su oscura prisión.  
Serena: Vaya esa historia sí que suena interesante.  
Ash: ¿Cuándo podemos ir al templo para ver esa espada?  
Enfermera Joey: Mañana cuando comience el gran festival pero tienen que conseguir atuendos de la época para poder participar en él, tendrán que ir a los vestuarios de los visitantes para que puedan conseguir unos.  
Ash: Me parece estupendo, vamos Pikachu  
Serena: Ash espera.  
Ash: Vamos amigos tenemos que conseguir unos atuendos para el gran festival.  
En eso llegaron a los vestuarios del pueblo y alquilaron unos trajes medievales de la época, Ash llego a tener un atuendo de caballero de medieval mientras que Serena y Bonnie lograron tener unos hermosos vestidos de doncellas mientras que Clemont solo le toco un traje de Bufón de la corte.  
Clemonto: ¿Por qué a mí?  
Mientras estaba con los ojos que le caían lágrimas de una manera cómica  
Bonnie: No te quejes hermano es el único traje con tu talla que mejor te quedaba.  
Bonnie y Serena habían salido con sus hermosos vestidos de doncellas y Serena lucía bien hermosa y deslumbrante.  
Serena: Vaya.. Espero que Ash se fije en mí con este hermoso vestido que me he puesto.  
Era lo que decía Serena en sus pensamientos totalmente sonrojada mientras se veía en un espejo y en eso Ash sale del vestuario y se vía elegante con su atuendo de caballero de Medieval y tenía una deslumbrante capa roja puesta.  
Ash: Y bien ¿Cómo me veo?  
Clemont: Vaya Ash te ves genial, parece todo un caballero de una corte real con esa armadura y esa capa puesta.  
Bonnie: Ash te ves súper genial.  
Ash se puso algo apenado ante tantos halagos.  
Ash: Bueno no es la gran cosa.  
Y Serena se quedó mirando totalmente sonrojada y con los ojos brillosos a Ash.  
Serena (pensamiento): Vaya no puedo creer lo hermoso y guapo que Ash se ve con esa armadura de caballero y con esa capa, bueno si él va ser un caballero, yo seré su hermosa doncella que lo acompañe en el gran festival.  
Ash: Oye Serena y dime a ti que te pareee….ce.  
Y en eso Ash cuando vio a Serena con su hermoso vestido de doncella medieval, Ash se sonrojo un poco.  
Ash: Oye Serena te ves muy hermosa con ese vestido  
fue lo que dijo Ash mientras se rascaba la mejilla en señal de nerviosismo y mientras Serena se quedó en shock y totalmente sonrojada por lo que le dijo Ash.  
Serena (sonrojada y apenada): Am... Gracias Ash... Bueno tú también te ves muy bien.  
Ash y Serena estaban como algo nerviosos y apenados mientras que Clemont y Bonnie los miraban extrañados, pero Bonnie puso una mirada picara y dijo en sus pensamientos  
Bonnie (pensamiento): Yo ya se perfectamente lo que está pasando aquí.  
Y en eso Ash reacciono  
Ash: Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos al Centro Pokémon ya se está haciendo tarde.  
Clemont: Si es verdad, vamos, mañana es el gran festival y tendremos que levantarnos temprano, si queremos ser los primeros en disfrutar las actividades.  
Serena: Si así es.  
Ya estando en el Centro Pokémon, todos se fueron a dormir en una habitación con 4 camas.  
Serena: Ash…  
Ash: He… ¿Si Serena?  
Serena (sonrojada): Que tengas dulces sueños  
Ash: Gracias tú también  
Ash comenzaba a sentirse algo nervioso cada vez que hablaba con Serena.  
Ash: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué comience a sentirme así después de que hablé con Serena?  
Pikachu lo miraba algo extrañado y preocupado  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Piiii.  
Ash: Descuida compañero estoy, no es nada vamos a dormir.  
Pikachu: Pikaaaaa.

A partir del próximo capítulo Ash Ketchum tendrá un sueño revelador que lo marcara grandemente en esta historia.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3

EL RESURGIMIENTO DEL MAL Y EL DESTINO DE ASH

Esa misma noche en un lugar lejano de Kalos se comenzó a abrir un misterioso portal del cual surgió una figura oscura que decía:  
_ ¡Por fin! ¡Después de 1000 largos años de cautiverio soy libre para cumplir mi misión de traer la muerte y destrucción sobre este mísero mundo!  
Ese oscuro y terrible personaje era nadie menos que Dark Balan que había regresado más decidido que nunca a traer la destrucción de toda vida sobre el mundo, y acompañado de él estaban unas oscuras y sombrías criaturas en forma de lagartos los cuales no eran Pokémons sino criaturas sombrías de origen maligno que estaban al servicio de Dark Balan.  
Dark Balan: ¡Salgan mis sirvientes, la hora de nuestra venganza ha llegado! ¡Cumpliremos nuestro objetivo y barreremos con toda la vida de este mundo! Y la tierra se convertirá en un paraíso de eterna oscuridad.  
Mientras tanto en el Centro Pokémon…  
Ash y sus amigos estaban en su habitación durmiendo pero en eso Ash comenzó a tener un sueño perturbador.  
En los sueños de Ash:  
Ash estaba en medio de la Plaza del Pueblo Espada frente al templo donde estaba la Espada de la Roca.  
Ash: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?  
En eso una voz misteriosa comenzó a hablarle….  
Voz misteriosa: El tiempo ha llegado, el mal ha resurgido y tú eres el elegido, solo tú podrás hacerle frente a la nueva amenaza que acaba de surgir y librar al mundo de la destrucción total.  
Ash: ¿Elegido yo? ¿Destrucción total del mundo? ¿A qué rayos te refieres? ¿Quién eres tú?  
Voz misteriosa: El mal del cual tanto siempre se ha temido ha vuelto a surgir  
Ash: Pero…. ¿A qué mal te refieres?  
Voz Misteriosa: Tú ya lo sabes….  
Ash: Un momento…. ¿Te… Te refieres a Dark Balan el poderoso y maligno portador del aura al que se enfrentó Sir Aaron?  
Voz Misteriosa: Así es, el tiempo de su cautiverio se cumplió, una de las peores pesadillas que se tenía para el mundo se ha hecho realidad, Dark Balan ha regresado y está que junta sus fuerzas para librar una guerra abierta tanto contra humanos como contra Pokémons y su poder es tan grande que no habrá nadie que le pueda hacer frente y aquí es donde tú entras Ash, tú eres un noble portador del poder del aura y eso es algo que tú mismo lo sabes ¿verdad?  
Y en eso Ash se acordó del tiempo cuando ayudo al Lucario de Sir Aaron a salvar a Mew y el árbol del comienzo y como en ese entonces logro usar por primera y única vez el poder del aura.  
Ash: Pe…. Pero ¿Cómo es sabes todo eso de mí?  
Voz Misteriosa: Se mas de ti que tú mismo Ash Ketchum. Tú desde el momento que naciste fuiste destinado para algo mucho más grande que ser un simple Maestro Pokémon.  
Ash : Yo…. No entiendo, pero ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?  
Voz misteriosa: Tú eres el quien ha sido elegido para frenar a Dark Balen y a sus malignos planes.  
Ash: ¿QUÉ? Pero ¿Cómo rayos esperas que haga eso?  
Voz misteriosa: Mañana preséntate al templo de la Espada en la roca y tu destino se te será revelado ante todo el mundo mí estimado joven.  
Ash en ese momento se acordó de la historia que le conto la enfermera Joey y en ese momento se puso nervioso.  
Ash: Disculpa pero no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo, es una carga demasiado pesada para mí la que me estas pidiendo.  
Voz Misteriosa: Si no cumples con el destino que se te ha dado, el mundo será condenado a una destrucción segura y tanto tú como tus amigos y Pokémons serán destruidos y en eso Ash en su sueño llego a tener una visión de bosques enteros ardiendo en llamas y cuerpos de Pokémons y personas muertas regados por todas partes y Ash totalmente asustado y horrorizado decía  
Ash: ¿Qué es todo esto?  
Y justo en eso se aparece una criatura de las fuerzas oscuras de Dark Balan y le incrusta sus filudas garras a Ash en el estómago haciendo que Ash despierte de su sueño con un sobresalto y Serena que se había despertado por los fuertes gemidos que Ash hacía mientras dormía le decía  
Serena: ¡Ash! ¡Ash! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?  
Pikachu también se había despertado y estaba preocupado por su entrenador.  
Ash estaba acongojado y asustado por el sueño que había tenido y vio que Serena estaba a su lado y era la única que se había despertado mientras que Clemont y Bonnie seguían profundamente dormidos.  
Serena: ¿Qué te ocurre? Me desperté porque escuche que estabas haciendo fuertes gemidos mientras dormías y pensé que algo malo te estaba pasando y estaba a punto de despertar a la Enfermera Joey para que viniera a verte.  
Ash estaba todo pálido y sudoroso tratando de recuperar la calma después del fuerte impacto que le causo el sueño que tuvo y una vez que dirigió a su mirada a Serena la cual tenía un rostro que reflejaba preocupación y angustia por él comenzó a sentir alivio y tranquilidad.  
Ash: Serena no te preocupes, estoy bien, simplemente tuve una terrible pesadilla pero estoy bien.  
Serena: Pero que fue lo que soñaste que te para que te haya dejado tan asustado y te haya dejado en el estado que estas ahorita.  
Ash: No sé cómo explicártelo, esto es un asunto muy complicado.  
Serena: Pero ¿A qué te refieres Ash?  
Ash mirando fijamente a los ojos a Serena tomo un suspiro y le dijo  
Ash: Serena en la mañana te explico todo con más calma ¿Está bien? Ahora estoy muy cansado y ahora solo quisiera volver a dormir.  
En eso Serena tomo la mano la mano derecha de Ash y lo miró fijamente.  
Serena: Está bien Ash como tú gustes pero solo quiero que sepas que me preocupo mucho por ti y que siempre me tendrás disponible para cuando necesites ayuda, recuerda que no estás solo, mira que me tienes a mí y también están Clemont y Bonnie sin mencionar a tus Pokémons con los cuales has llegado a tener un fuerte vínculo.  
Mientras Pikachu no hacía nada más que mirarlos.  
Ash: Muchas Gracias Serena.  
Después Serena volvió a su cama no sin antes voltearse y dirigirle una tierna sonrisa a Ash.  
Y Ash se volvió a dormir pensando y meditando sobre el sueño que había tenido y en eso Pikachu se le acerco a Ash para ver si estaba bien y Ash le dijo  
Ash: No te preocupes compañero, estaré bien volvamos a dormir.  
Pikachu: Pika Pi (Con una cara de preocupación)  
Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejano de Kalos….  
Sirviente Oscuro: Lord Balan los seguidores ya están listos.  
Dark Balan: Bien comiencen a destruir todo lo que este a su paso, y acaben con la vida de cada humano y Pokémon que se les presente en el camino, que no quede nadie con vida.  
Sirviente Oscuro: Como usted ordene Lord Balan.

CONTINUARA….


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

FESTIVAL DE LA ROCA EN LA ESPADA Y EL CUMPLIMIENTO DE LA PROFECÍA

Ash, Serena, Bonnie y Clemont se despertaron aquella mañana listos y emocionados para participar en el festival de la Espada en la Roca aunque Ash todavía seguía algo perturbado por el sueño y la visión que había tenido pero Ash decidió no pensar mucho en ello y pensó que a lo mejor simplemente había sido un mal sueño y tanto él como los demás se pusieron sus respectivos trajes que habían alquilado para el festival y después fueron al comedor del Centro Pokémon a desayunar.  
Bonnie: Vaya me pregunto si en este festival podré conseguir a una hermosa chica para que sea novia de mi hermano.  
Clemont: Bonnie ¿Cuántas te tengo que decir que dejes de hacer eso?  
Mientras Clemont se sonrojaba y se molestaba con su hermanita, En eso Serena fijo su mirada en Ash y vio que no había tocado su desayuno y Serena totalmente preocupa le pregunto a Ash.  
Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien?  
Ash estaba mirando su plato con un mirada seria pero su mente estaba distraída pensando en el sueño que por más que intentaba no podía sacar de su cabeza.  
Serena: Oye Ash reacciona ¿Estás bien?  
Ash: ¡HA!... Am…. Si Serena descuida estoy bien es que estaba pensando en algo.  
Serena: Te pregunto porque vi que no tocaste por nada del mundo tu desayuno y eso no es normal porque a ti siempre te gusta comer ¿Acaso es el por la pesadilla que tuviste anoche?  
Bonnie y Clemont mirando totalmente extrañados a Ash preguntaron.  
Clemont: ¿Pesadilla?  
Bonnie: ¿A qué pesadilla te refieres Serena?  
Ash: No es nada importante  
Serena: ¿Cómo que no es nada importante Ash? Anoche hiciste unos gemidos que me despertaron y me asustaste, y cuando despertaste, estabas todo pálido y sudoroso.  
Ash: Serena no es para que te preocupes tanto, fue solo un sueño nada mas pero si te hace sentir mejor ahorita mismo término mi desayuno para que así podamos ir al festival ¿Te parece?  
Serena: Está bien…..  
Ash tomo su desayuno aunque no tenía apetito alguno y tomó su desayuno no con el gusto con el que normalmente le gusta comer. Después de que terminaron de desayunar Ash y los demás fueron al gran festival, Ash por lo bien y elegante que se veía con la armadura de caballero y la capa roja que llevaba puesta no pudo evitar llamar la atención de muchas lindas chicas que asistían al festival con sus respectivos trajes y hasta una de ellas se atrevió a decirle a Ash  
Chica: Hola guapo (Con un coqueto guiño en el ojo incluido) Que bien te ves.  
Ash algo apenado y sonrojado prefería les devolvió el saludo de una manera cordial  
Ash: Am…. Gracias señoritas jeje.  
Aunque no contaba con el hecho de que Serena que secretamente estaba enamorada de él se molestara y se pusiera muy celosa pero Serena trato de fingir que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.  
Ash: Bueno, vamos al Templo de la Espada en la roca para ver de qué se trata este festival.  
Serena: Si, vamos.  
Clemont: Ahí está, ese debe ser el templo de la espada.  
Ash mirando el templo y plaza que estaba enfrente se quedó totalmente asombrado y dijo en sus pensamientos.  
Ash (Pensamiento): Este es el sitio en la que esa voz misteriosa me hablo en mis sueños.  
Había mucha gente presente y muchos entrenadores con Pokémons altamente poderosos y evolucionados y en eso el presentador comenzó a hablar por el micrófono  
Presentador del Festival: Damas y Caballeros es para mí dar comienzo a este festival por motivo de un nuevo aniversario más de la victoria del gran Sir Aaron sobre Dark Balan y vamos a dar comienzo a este festival con un gran torneo Pokémon en la que competirán los entrenadores aquí presentes  
Ash: ¡Wau! ¡Qué bien! Un torneo de Combates Pokémon! ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad Pikachu!  
Pikachu: PIKAAA con emoción  
Ash (En su pensamiento): Además será una buena forma de olvidar el mal momento de anoche.  
Presentador: Pero antes de que comiencen las inscripciones para el torneo, como queremos un torneo altamente competitivo y emocionante solo podrán participar entrenadores que tengan consigo un Pokémon con experiencia y que haya alcanzado su máximo nivel de evolución.  
Ash: ¡¿Qué?! No puede ser  
Pikachu en eso se puso triste.  
Serena: Cielos, cuanto lo siento Ash debe ser muy duro para ti el ser excluido de esta competencia en la que tanto te hubiera gustado participar.  
Ash: ¿Pero de que estas hablando Serena? El que no pueda participar con Pikachu o con algunos de los Pokémons que tengo ahorita no quiere decir que no pueda participar.  
Serena: Pero el presentador dijo claramente que solo podrán entrar con un Pokémon que haya evolucionado hacía su última etapa.  
Ash: Lo sé, pero resulta que en el Laboratorio del Profesor O.K. que está Pueblo Paleta, tengo una inmensa legión de Pokémons de diversos tipos que he ido capturando y entrenando a lo largo de mis viajes por las Regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Unova.  
Serena: ¿Qué? ¿lo dices en serio?  
Bonnie se emocionó y le dijo a Ash  
Bonnie: Ash ¿Es cierto lo que dices? Que tienes muchos Pokémons en tu Pueblo natal  
Ash: Así es, así que espérenme aquí que ahorita mismo me voy corriendo al Centro Pokémon para llamar al Profesor O.K. para que me manden a mi Pokémon más fuerte de todos.  
Serena y Clemont estaban asombrados por lo que Ash les acababa de contar mientras que Bonnie estaba emocionada preguntándose qué clase de Pokémon fuerte Ash traería consigo.  
En el Centro Pokémon…..  
Ash: ¿Alo? ¿Profesor O.K?  
Profesor O.K.: ¡Ash! ¡Muchacho! Qué alegría verte, cuanto tiempo ha pasado, hace tiempo que no me llamabas ¿Cómo va tu viaje? Y dime ¿Por qué estas vestido como caballero medieval?  
Ash: Pues me va muy bien Profesor O.K. ya he capturado a 3 Pokémons y resulta que estoy vestido así porque estoy en un festival medieval de un Pueblo acá en Kalos.  
Profesor O.K.: A mira que bien y dime ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? Porque estoy seguro que el motivo de tu llamada debe ser por motivo de algo ¿No es así?  
Ash: Pues si Profesor O.K. Ahorita voy a competir en una importante competencia Pokémon en la que solo puedo usar Pokémons evolucionados que hayan alcanzado su última etapa y me gustaría que me mande a mi Pokémon más fuerte de todos.  
Profesor O.K.: Creo saber a quién te refieres, ahorita mismo te lo mando.  
Ash: Muchas gracias Profesor O.K.  
En eso Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban que esperaban a Ash y Serena se preguntaba  
Serena: ¿A qué hora piensa venir Ash? Las inscripciones para el Torneo se van a cerrar en cualquier momento.  
Y en eso Ash aparece  
Ash: Ya estoy aquí, quisiera inscribirme por favor  
Clemont: Llegas justo a tiempo Ash, un poco más y hubieran cerrado las inscripciones sin ti.  
Encargado de inscripciones: Y dígame joven ¿Con que Pokémon va competir?  
Bonnie: Ash ¿Qué Pokémon fuerte fue el que trajiste?  
Le preguntaba la pequeña totalmente emocionada.  
Ash: Ahorita lo muestro Bonnie, no te impacientes, pues pienso competir con este gran amigo.  
¡Charizard, te elijo a ti!  
Y en eso el Charizard de Ash salió su Pokebola y al momento que se mostró emitió un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar y estremecer a la gente que estaba cerca.  
Ash: Charizard me alegro verte de nuevo.  
Bonnie (totalmente sonrojada y emocionada): ¡Wau! Un Charizard, es la primera vez que veo uno pero que fuerte es.  
Encargado de inscripciones: ¿Así que piensa competir con un Charizard? Pues por la forma en que rugió se ve bien fuerte y entrenado, sin duda alguna será un gran competidor para nuestro torneo y lo mejor es que si usted y su Charizard ganan este torneo, el premio que recibirá le será de mucha ayuda para su Charizard.  
Ash: ¿En serio? Y ¿Qué premio es?  
Encargado de Inscripciones: Eso lo sabrá al final si es que llega ahí y gana el torneo joven.  
Ash: Bueno Charizard cuento contigo.  
Serena: Ash ¿Ese es tu Pokémon mas fuerte?  
Ash: Ups perdón, olvide hacerle presentarselos. Serena, Clemont, Bonnie quiero que todo ustedes conozcan a mi poderoso amigo de la Región de Kanto Charizard.  
Dijo el joven con total felicidad, y en eso Charizard fiel a su estilo le lanzo un potente y tremendo lanzallamas a Ash como muestra de afecto.  
Serena: ¡ASH! ¡¿ESTAS BIEN?!  
Le pregunto Serena a Ash estando totalmente preocupada.  
Ash: Descuida está bien, Charizard siempre me saluda así.  
Y en eso Serena se alivió  
Ash: Charizard ¡Cuento contigo!  
Y Charizard respondió con un potente rugido y lanzando su lanzallamas al aire  
Clemont: ¡Wau! Ese sí que es un gran Charizard.  
Ash y Charizard comenzaron el torneo y vencieron a todos y cada uno de sus rivales sin mucha dificultad hasta llegar a la final. Sin duda alguna el poder del Charizard de Ash impresiono a todos los espectadores del torneo, y casi todo el mundo estaba que lo alentaba, de ahí al final a Ash y su Charizard tendrían que enfrentarse a un competidor que tenía a un Garchomp y comenzó el combate.  
Ash y Charizard se enfrentaron al oponente con su Garchomp y Charizard como podía hacer movimientos de tipo de Dragón y con el alto entrenamiento que tenía del tiempo de haber entrenado en el Valle Charifico estaba a punto de derrotar al Garchomp del oponente fácilmente pero en eso…  
Oponente: Eso no termina aquí, tu Charizard es muy fuerte y de eso no hay duda pero aún no han conocido el máximo poder de mi Garchomp, ahora es cuando. Garchomp ¡Mega Evolución!  
Y ante el asombro de Ash, Charizard y todos los demás concurrentes Garchompo mega evoluciono a Mega Garchomp, y comenzó a darle fuertes ataques a Charizard hasta casi debilitarlo  
Ash: Charizard no te rindas, recuerda tu entrenamiento, usa cola Dragón.  
Charizard golpeo al Mega Garchomp con una potente cola de Dragón dejándolo tambaleándose.  
Ash: Charizard, ahora es tu oportunidad, usa movimiento sísmico con todo lo que tengas.  
Y Charizard agarro al Mega Garchomp y lo mando a volar y lo arrojó al suelo con un potente Movimiento sísmico dejándolo fuera de Combate.  
Juez: Garchomp no puede continuar, eso quiere decir el ganador del combate y nuevo campeón del torneo del festival de la Espada en la Roca es Ash y su poderoso Charizard.  
Ash: Bien Charizard, lo consguimos  
Serena: Bien hecho Ash, así se hace, eres el mejor.  
Presentador del Evento: Como premio por haber ganado el Torneo de la Espada en la Roca ten este trofeo y este cofre con un premio especial para tu Charizard el cual le permitirá alcanzar un nivel de combate al momento que pelee y en eso Ash abrió el cofre y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había 2 piedras pero no piedras cualquieras , eran piedras de mega evolución, una era una Charizardita X y la otra era un piedra para activarla y Ash se quedó asombrado.  
Ash: ¡Qué bien! ¡Charizard eso quiere decir que a partir de ahora podrás Mega Evolucionar! ¡Vaya que bien tendré mi propio Pokémon capaz de Mega Evolucionar.  
Charizard también estaba feliz y emocionado y de Igual forma Serena, Clemont y Bonnie al ver que su mejor amigo iba a tener su propio Pokémon capaz de Mega Evolucionar.  
Presentador del Evento: Pero eso no es todo, como es tradición en cada Festival de la Espada en la Roca, el nuevo campeón tendrá el honor de ser el primero que intente sacar la legendaria espada del aura incrustada en la roca y en eso Ash se asombró.  
Ash: ¿Será que lo me dijo esa voz en mi sueño se hará realidad?  
Serena: Ash ¿Estás bien?  
Ash: ¡Ha! Si Serena estoy bien, no te preocupes.  
Ash fue conducido al interior del Templo de la Espada y lo seguían sus amigos y todos los asistentes del festival que intentarían sacar la espada de la roca después que él intente.  
Y cuando Ash llego a la roca donde estaba la espada la voz de sus sueños comenzó a hablarle.  
Voz Misteriosa: Aquí es donde tu destino comenzara.  
Ash: ¿Qué significa esto? ¿De dónde viene esa voz? Fue lo que dijo en su mente.  
Presentador del Evento: Vamos joven solo intente sacar la espada con todas sus fuerzas, no se sienta mal sino consigue sacarla mire que muchos hombres más grandes y fuertes que tú intentaron sacar la espada y han fallado, así que no se preocupe, pero eso no fue impedimento para muchos entre el pública se comenzaran a burlar.  
Uno de la multitud: Ese mocoso apuesto que no es capaz ni siquiera de sacar un clavo de una madera y lo van a mandar a sacar una espada mística de una roca.  
Serena: Cierra la boca ¿Nadie le falta el respeto a Ash de esa manera en mi presencia? ¡Vamos Ash tú puedes hacerlo!  
Ash: Bueno acabemos con esto de una vez, vamos a ver si la experiencia si mi sueño fue real o fue simplemente lo que fue, un mal sueño y ya.  
Ash se acercó lentamente hacía la espada y agarro la empuñadura y en eso la espada comenzó a brillar y Ash se alejó asustado y los amigos de Ash y la multitud lo vieron y se asombraron  
Presentador del Evento: Joven Ash, acérquese no más e intente sacar la espada de la roca y Ash nuevamente se acercó a la espada y agarro la empuñadura ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y de la multitud atónita, y en eso la voz misteriosa le hablo a Ash y le dijo.  
Voz Misteriosa: Saca la Espada de la roca y cumple tu destino.  
Ash jalo la espada de la roca con todas sus fuerzas y termino liberando la espada de la roca ante el asombro y la mirada atónita de sus amigos y la multitud que participaba en el festival y en eso surgió una luz celestial de la espada y la voz misteriosa hablo fuertemente y todos los presentes la escucharon.  
Voz Misteriosa: La Profecía se ha cumplido, este será el joven que derrotara a Dark Balan y salvara al mundo.  
Y después de ello, tanto Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu , Charizard y la multitud no hacían más que mirar a Ash con una mirada atónita y de asombro por un buen momento.

Continuara….


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5  
El Destino de Ash

Ash estaba en frente de la roca en la que estaba incrustada la legendaria Espada del Aura que según la leyenda solo un valiente entrenador Pokémon de corazón noble y que sepa dominar del aura podría liberar, Ash había tomado la empuñadura de la espada y en eso la voz misteriosa le dijo  
Voz misteriosa: Libera la espada de la roca joven Ash y cumple con tu destino.  
Y Ash con toda su determinación y fuerza logro liberar la espada de la roca ante el asombro de sus amigos Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, y todos los demás asistentes del festival, Charizard y Pikachu también no hacían más que mirar con asombro a su entrenador.  
Presentador del Evento: Jo…. Joven, Usted, Usted….. Aca…. Acaba de liberar la legendaria Espada del aura de la roca ¿Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer?  
Ash totalmente nervioso y pensando que a lo mejor había hecho algo malo respondió  
Ash: Oigan discúlpenme, Créanme que no fue mi intención, ahorita mismo regreso la espada a su lugar.  
Presentador del Evento: ¡No! Usted acaba de liberar la espada, eso significa que la Espada del Aura lo ha elegido a usted para que se convierta en el poderoso y legendario Caballero del Aura que derrotara a Dark Balan y librara al mundo de la destrucción total. Los amigos de Ash se impactaron por lo que acaba de decir el Presentador del Evento y en eso una voz que sonaba entre la multitud diciendo  
¡Atención déjenme pasar! ¡Abran paso!  
Y en eso apareció un hombre mayor con una barba blanca y una túnica blanca que sostenía un báculo del aura como el que solía tener Sir Aaron y Ash reconoció ese tipo de báculo y se asombró  
Anciano Misterioso: ¡Quiero que todos se retiren y me dejen solo con este joven! Y justo cuando todos se estaban retirando murmurando todo tipo de cosas acerca de Ash por el acontecimiento asombroso que acaban de ver, Ash le pidió al anciano:  
Ash: Quiero que mis amigos se queden conmigo sino es mucha molestia.  
Anciano Misterioso: Bien como gustes. Mi nombre es Lionel y soy un guardián portador del aura y también soy guardián de la Espada del aura. Por siglos mi familia ha vigilado y cuidado la Espada del Aura a la espera de que se cumpla la profecía y el joven destinado para la esta espada aparezca y hoy día en este festival de la Espada en la Roca el elegido para portar la legendaria Espada Aura ha aparecido ante nuestros ojos, solo que nosotros esperábamos que el elegido sea un joven mayor, fuerte y habilidoso. No a un pequeño y enclenque niño.  
Ash totalmente disgustado por lo que dijo el Guardián del aura Lionel dijo.  
Ash: Pues discúlpeme por no ser el tipo de "Caballero del aura" que usted esperaba, además yo nunca pedí esta tarea y si gusta aquí mismo le regreso su preciada espada al fin de acabo nunca me intereso esta dichosa espada ni en lo más mínimo.  
Guardián Lionel: Temo que no hay opción joven Ash si la espada del aura te ha elegido a ti para que seas el valeroso caballero del aura que derrote a Dark Balan no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ahora respóndeme. Sabes lo que es el aura ¿Cierto? Y si es así ¿Tienes el poder para dominarla?  
Serena, Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que estar impactados y asombrados por las cosas que el Guardián Lionel decía.  
Serena: ¿A qué cosas es la que se refiere este Anciano? ¿Ash tú sabes?  
Le pregunto Serena mientras Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu y Charizard veían y escuchaban todo con asombro y en eso Ash suspiro y comenzó a contarles una historia de sus aventuras pasadas.  
Ash: Pues verán resulta que en un viaje que hacía por la región de Kanto cuando competía por la Batalla de la Frontera, asistí a un festival como este en el Reino de Rota y ahí gane un torneo Pokémon y tuve como premio ser "Guardián del Aura" del festival y sostener el báculo del aura que le perteneció a Sir Aaron y justo después salió un Lucario del Báculo del aura el cual fue el aprendiz de Sir Aaron y en eso me confundió con Sir Aaron porque tenía los ojos cerrados y creyó que yo era Sir Aaron porque me dijo que el aura que yo desprendía era igual a la de Sir Aaron y justo después yo lo ayude a salvar el Árbol del Comienzo usando nuestros respectivos poderes de aura pero en eso después me aparto de ahí me dijo que él que se encargaría de todo y se sacrificó para salvar el Árbol del Comienzo y después de que el Lucario de Sir Aaron usara todos sus poderes del aura murió para partir con Sir Aaron y esa fue la primera y única vez que use los poderes del aura y desde ese entonces nunca más los he usado y ni he tenido interés alguno en aprender a utilizarlos.  
Guardian Lionel: Mmmmm…. Ya veo, interesante todo esto que me estás contado, siendo así de seguro la Espada del Aura no se equivocó ni en lo más mínimo al elegirte para que seas su campeón y portador.  
Serena después de escuchar todas estas cosas se asombró y se emocionó mucho y sin previo aviso fue corriendo hacía Ash para abrazarlo fuerte.  
Serena: Ash no sabes lo feliz que me hace el haber escuchado y presenciado todas estas cosas, siempre supe que eras de especial.  
Y en eso Serena le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla a Ash y Ash totalmente sonrojado y apenado solo atino a responder.  
Ash: Am… Este… Gracias Serena (Totalmente sonrojado y apenado)  
Clemont y Bonnie también estaban maravillados y asombrados y más que nunca comenzaron a sentir mucha más admiración por Ash  
Bonnie: Muchas Felicidades Ash.  
Clemont: Vaya jamás imagine que tuvieras esas grandiosas habilidades Ash. Te felicito.  
Guardián León: Un momento…. No todo es felicidad, parece ser que ninguno entiende aquí cual es la situación. Resulta que la Espada del Aura te ha elegido para que seas el legendario Caballero del aura pero tú ya sabes es el motivo de ello ¿Cierto? E imagino que también que anoche tuviste un sueño que te hablo ello ¿o Me equivoco?  
Ash en eso suspiro y dijo  
Ash: Si es verdad.  
Serena: Ash ¿Con de eso se trató el sueño que tuviste anoche?  
Clemont: ¡Cierto! ¿No se acuerdan de la leyenda que nos contó la Enfermera Joey ayer? El joven guardián del aura deberá enfrentarse a un poderoso guerrero maligno llamada Dark Balan que amenazara la existencia de la vida en el mundo y solo el poderoso guerrero a la que Espada del Aura elija tendrá el poder de derrotarlo.  
Guardian Lionel: Y no solo eso, Joven Ash tú como Portador del aura y el guerrero elegido para ser el legendario Caballero del Aura de ser necesario tendrás que sacrificar tu vida usando toda tu aura por medio de la espada para destruir a Dark Balan. Dime ¿Estarías tú dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio?  
Tanto Ash, Serena, Clemont , Bonnie, Pikachu y Charizard se estremecieron por lo que el Guardian Lionel acababa de decir, y en eso Ash se puso serio y pensativo y en eso las miradas de sus amigos y de sus Pokémons se fijaron en él.  
Ash: Si es por el bienestar de mis amigos, de mis Pokémons y del mundo en general ¡Que así sea!  
Y todos los demás se asombraron por la respuesta de Ash.  
Clemont: Ash…. ¿Estás seguro?  
Bonnie: Ash…  
Ash: Ya oyeron al guardián Lionel ¿Qué otra opción hay?...  
Serena fue la que se vio más afectada por todo esto y en eso estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.  
Serena: Ash, Por favor No…. Yo… No quiero perderte.  
Le decía Serena mirando a los ojos a Ash con los ojos lagrimosos siendo imposible para ella contener las lágrimas y en eso Ash le puso su manos sobre el rostro de Serena y de manera delicada comenzó a secarle las lágrimas.  
Ash: Créeme que a mí tampoco me gusta mucho esto, pero es mi responsabilidad y tengo que hacerlo.  
Serena comenzando a llorar solo le pudo responder.  
Serena: Ash…. Yo….  
Bonnie también se puso a llorar porque ella veía y quería a Ash como a un hermano.  
Bonnie: Ash … Tú no vas a morir ¿cierto?  
Ash: Yo no soy quien para asegurarte eso Bonnie.  
Pero justo en ese momento se vieron interrumpidos por un sirviente del Templo.  
Sirviente: ¡Guardian Lionel, Guardian Lionel!  
Guardian Lionel: ¿Qué ocurre?  
Sirviente: Es urgente, tiene que ver las noticias ahora.  
Guardian Lionel: Vamos a mi despacho.  
En eso Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie siguieron al Guardián del aura Lionel hacía su despacho y una vez dentro el Guardián Lionel encendió su televisor:  
¡NOTICIAS DE ÚLTIMO MINUTO!  
Tenemos a unos reporteros nuestros volando en helicóptero informándonos de una terrible noticia desde el aire.  
Reportero: Cómo podrán ver estamos filmando este terrible incendio en un bosque al oeste de la Región de Kalos pero este incendio no fue producto de causas naturales, sino que ahorita mismo les vamos a mostrar con nuestra cámara al responsable de esta tragedia y como podrán ver hay incontables cuerpos de Pokémons y algunas personas que fueron asesinados por este siniestro personaje que está liderando estas criaturas oscuras que hasta el momento se desconocen que son exactamente.  
Y en eso enfocaron la cámara hacia un monte del bosque y se podía aprecia a Dark Balan y a sus oscuras fuerzas movilizándose.  
Guadián Lionel: Dark Balen…. Ha vuelto.  
Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie totalmente horrorizados veían el espantoso escenario que mostraba la televisión.  
Reportero: Esperen ese sujeto nos está mirando y parecen que nos está apuntando con algo que parece un Bastón.  
Y en eso Dark Balan uso su oscuro Báculo del aura y disparo contra el Helicóptero de los reporteros.  
Reportero: ¡Nos disparó! ¡Estamos cayendo! ¡Qué alguien nos ayude!  
Y en eso solo se podía apreciar unas breves imágenes de como el helicóptero daba vueltas y vueltas hasta estrellarse y al final se terminó perdiendo la señal que estaba trasmitiendo.  
Conductor de Noticias: ¿Están bien? ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Bueno señores televidentes como podrán ver nuestro helicóptero con nuestros reporteros fue atacado de una manera cobarde por este sujeto y solo podemos hacer un llamado pidiendo por favor a la policía y fuerzas armadas a que hagan algo y detengan a este sujeto lo más pronto posible.  
Guardián Lionel: Esto es peor de lo que se esperaba, Ash tú y tus amigos tendrán que quedarse a pasar la noche aquí, pero antes de que descansen vas a tener un ritual de iniciación en la que serás nombrado, Caballero y Guardián del Aura.  
Ash: Está Bien…..  
Esa misma noche en la Sala Principal del Templo de la Espada en la roca….  
Ash y sus amigos asistieron a la sala principal del templo y vieron que todo estaba oscuro.  
Bonnie: Hermano tengo miedo.  
Clemont: Ponte detrás de mí Bonnie.  
Y en eso Serena también se puso nerviosa y se puso detrás Ash.  
Ash: Serena, no te preocupes todo estará bien.  
Serena: Ash….  
Y en eso un circulo de luces ilumino la sala y ese círculo estaba conformado por hombres misteriosos y encapuchados que portaban báculos del aura como los que solía llevar Sir. Aaron.  
Guardián Lionel: Joven Ash acérquese.  
Ash se fue acercando lentamente hacia el Guardián Lionel  
Guardián Lionel: Ponte en medio del círculo.  
Ash obedeció y se puso en medio del círculo.  
Guardián Lionel: Joven Ash ahora arrodíllese por favor y apóyese sobre su espada  
Ash se arrodilló y desenvaino su espada y se apoyó sobre ella. Y el Guardián del Aura se acercó lentamente hacía él y puso su Báculo del aura sobre el hombro de Ash.  
Guardián Lionel: Joven Ash por los poderes embestidos y por la autoridad que me concede la legendaria orden de los guardianes del aura, Yo te nombro…. Guardián y gran Caballero del aura.  
Y después de pronunciar estas palabras Ash fue embestido con una hermosa y elegante capa negra.  
Guardián Lionel: A partir de ahora te llamarás Sir Ash y sobre ti cae la responsabilidad de salvar al mundo de los malignos planes de Dark Balan, mañana mismo partirás hacía tu combate con Dark Balan.  
Ash: ¿Mañana? Pero ¿No cree que primero deba entrenarme? Yo ni siquiera se manipular esta espada.  
Guardián Lionel: Solo será necesario que uses tus sentimientos y los vínculos que tienes con tus Pokémos para despertar los poderes de la Espada y todo lo demás dependerá de ti. ¡Que la suerte te acompañe joven caballero del aura!  
Ash: Si señor….  
Dijo Ash totalmente serio aunque algo nervioso mientras que Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Pikachu y Charizard no hacían más que mirar todo esto con asombro.  
Esa misma noche Ash y sus amigos fueron asignados a una habitación del templo para que pasen la noche y ya todos estaban dormidos y en eso Ash que no podía dormir se paró de su cama y se fue a un balcón del templo a meditar y a reflexionar sobre todo lo que le había acontecido y Pikachu lo siguió y en eso Ash saco a Charizard de su Pokébola.  
Ash: Charizard perdón que te haya despertado pero solo quería decirte que tanto tú como Pikachu serán mis acompañantes para esta gran misión a la que voy a partir y Charizard solo te quisiera decir que si en caso me llegase a pasar lo peor en este combate contra Dark Balan quiero que te quedes con Serena y que cuides de ella la protejas siempre, prométeme que lo harás y Charizard asintió la cabeza y en eso una conocida voz llamó a Ash.  
?: ¿Ash?  
Ash: ¿Quién es?  
Era nadie menos que Serena  
Ash: ¿Serena? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Serena: Eso mismo te pregunto, me desperté y vi que no estabas en tu cama y me preocupe por ti y me puse buscarte y justo te encontré aquí.  
Ash: Pues veraz…. Resulta que no puedo dormir…. Y vine aquí a tomar un poco de aire fresco y justo ahora hay una hermosa noche con Luna llena y llena de estrellas y vine aquí para poder contemplarlas porque como bien sabes puede que esta sea la última noche en la que pueda ver la luna y las estrellas….. (Suspiro) No sabes lo nervioso que me siento por todo esto, jamás creí que tendría que llevar una responsabilidad tan pesada como esta sobre mis hombros y para serte sincero Serena tengo miedo por este asunto del Combate que tendré contra Dark Balan pero soy consciente que es mi responsabilidad detenerlo a toda costa.  
Y en eso Serena se acercó a Ash y lo abrazo haciendo que Ash se sonrojara  
Serena: Ash …¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto? (Mirando a Ash con los ojos lagrimoso)  
Ash: Ya oíste al Guardián Lionel, no hay otra opción.  
Charizard y Pikachu no hacían más que mirar y comentar y preguntarse entre ellos que es lo que pasaba entre ellos 2.  
Ash: Charizard, Pikachu. Por favor me gustaría que nos dejen a mí y a Serena a solas.  
Pikachu y Charizard obedecieron a medias lo que les pidió su entrenador ya que se retiraron pero se quedaron cerca y detrás de un muro para poder observar y escuchar que hacían y conversaban Ash y Serena.  
Serena: Ash… Yo… En caso que no regreses…. Solo quiero que sepas. (Acercando cada vez más sus labios a los de Ash)  
Ash: ¿Si? Serena…  
En eso Serena junto sus labios a los de Ash y le dio un beso directo en la boca.  
Serena: Eso es lo que quería que supieras (Diciéndolo con los ojos lagrimosos)  
Ash: Serena….  
Serena comenzando abrazar más fuerte que nunca a Ash se echó a llorar sobre su hombro.  
Serena: Ash … Yo… Te amo…. Desde aquel momento en que nos conocimos en aquel bosque cuando éramos niños, siempre te he amado.  
Y en eso Ash abrazo a Serena y ella se sorprendió comenzó a mirar a Ash y este comenzó a secarle de manera delicada las lágrimas.  
Ash: Serena… Muchas gracias por amarme, Yo también te amo y a mí también me duele el tener que sepárame de ti y correr el gran riesgo que implica que nunca más nos volvamos a ver pero solo recuerda esto Serena: Nunca hay que darse por vencido y siempre hay que luchar hasta el final y si el destino lo permite, sé que al final tú y yo estaremos juntos por siempre.  
Serena: ¡Ash! (Abrazándolo mas fuerte)  
Y en eso Ash también comenzó a llorar y tanto él como Serena se basaron y a la vez lloranron en silencio en aquel balcón del templo bajo la luz de aquella luna llena y las estrellas que podrían ser las últimas que nuestro joven héroe vería en toda su vida; y Pikachu y Charizard que estaban espiando a Ash y a Serena, y habiendo observado y mirado todo también se pusieron a llorar conmovidos por aquella escena.

¿Será nuestro joven héroe capaz de derrotar a Dark Balan y salvar al mundo de una destrucción segura? ¿Será capaz de sobrevivir y quedarse al final con Serena?  
En el último capítulo se sabrá…..


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6:

LA BATALLA COMIENZA.

(NOTA: Aquellas personas sensibles que no soporten leer historias que hable de muerte de seres amados como esta absténgase de leer por favor.)

Ash y los demás se levantaron en la mañana y el Guardián Lionel y los demás guardianes del aura llamaron a Ash al salón principal del templo.  
Guardián Lionel: ¡Buenos días joven caballero del aura! ¿Estás listo para tu misión?  
Ash: Si lo estoy….  
Fue lo que respondió Ash con total seguridad, mientras que Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que estar tristes pensando que estos momentos tal vez iban a ser los últimos que iban a ver Ash sabiendo que Ash partiría a una batalla en la que tendría altas probabilidades de perder la vida y la que obviamente estaba más triste y afectada por todo esto era Serena ya que para ella probabilidad de perder para siempre al chico al cual tanto amo desde aquella hermosa experiencia que tuvieron en el bosque en la que Ash apareció para ayudarla en el momento en más se sentía miedosa e insegura era casi prácticamente imposible asimilar haciéndole imposible contener las lágrimas mientras que Fennekin no hacía más que mirar con tristeza a su entrenadora y compartir su tristeza y tratar de consolarla.  
Guardián Lionel: Bien… Lo primero que haremos será embestirte con unas armaduras especiales para canalizar tus podes del aura y también le pondremos una armadura especial de protección para tu Charizard ya que necesitaras un Pokémon volador que te lleve hacía donde está ahora Dark Balan.  
Ash: Bien…  
En eso los guardianes del aura comenzaron a poner a Ash la armadura y lo mismo hicieron con su Charizard, y después Ash le puso a su Charizard la mega piedra Charizardita X que había ganado en un collar especial que los guardianes del aura le había hecho para sostenerla y también puso en su muñeca el aro en la que tenía la Mega Piedra activadora necesaria para activar la Mega Evolución de Charizard.  
Guardián Lionel: Por eso fue que en cada festival de la Espada en la roca organizábamos un torneo Pokémon en la que solo participen Pokémons que hayan alcanzado su máximo nivel de evolución ya que según la antigua profecía el Caballero elegido del aura deberá también tener consigo un Pokémon capaz de mega evolucionar como el Lucario del gran guardián del aura Sir. Aaron al momento en ellos derrotaron a Dark Balan en su momento, por lo tanto bien hiciste en participar en el torneo con tu Charizard, ahora con tu Charizard mega evolucionado, la espada legendaria del aura y el fuerte vínculo que tienes con todos y cada uno de tus Pokémons será todo lo necesario para derrotar a Dark Balan.  
Ash asintió la cabeza con total seriedad y firmeza al igual que su Charizard.  
Guardián Lionel: Bien joven Sir Ash eso sería todo, ya es momento que partas a tu batalla contra Dark Balan, recuerda que el futuro del mundo está en tus manos¡Buena suerte!  
Ash: Muchas Gracias por todo Guardián Lionel.  
Y después Ash dirigió unas palabras tanto a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.  
Ash: Amigos en caso que no regrese de esta batalla, solo quiero que sepan que fue un honor y un gusto el haber viajado con ustedes y el haber compartido todas las experiencias que viví con ustedes pero si el destino lo permite estaremos juntos nuevamente eso téngalo por seguro (Dirigiéndose a ellos con una firme sonrisa)  
Mientras que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que llorar por las palabras que Ash les había dicho y fueron hacía él y lo abrazaron fuertemente.  
Ash: ¡Tranquilos amigos! Porque para mí esto no es más que un hasta luego.  
Y en eso Serena sin poder contener el llanto abrazo fuertemente a Ash y le dio un beso en la boca ante el asombro de Clemont y Bonnie.  
Serena: Ash recuerda….  
Ash: Lo se Serena…. Yo también te amo.  
Y después Ash se voltio hacía Charizard y Pikachu.  
Ash: Muy bien chicos cuento con ustedes y recuerden que somos unos equipos ¡Juntos superaremos esto!  
Pikachu: ¡PIKAAA ! (Con una mirada totalmente seria)  
Y en eso Charizard hizo potente rugido de guerra.  
Ash: Muy bien Charizard ¿Estás listo? ¡Mega Evolución!  
Y ante el asombro de todos la mega piedra de Charizardita X de Charizard se activó y se envolvió en unas tremendas llamas azules para luego aparecer con un color de negro y con unas flamas azules emergiendo de su boca y haciendo un potente y estremecedor rugido ante el asombro de Serena, Clemont y Bonnie que miraban totalmente asombrados la mega evolución de Charizard a Mega Charizard X.  
Ash: ¡Wau! Charizard luces increíble, no hay duda que debes ser bien poderoso.  
Charizard le sonrió a su entrenador asintiendo su cabeza firmemente y Pikachu también estaba feliz por su compañero.  
Ash: Muy bien chicos llego la hora de partir.  
Ash se subió a la espalda de su recién Mega evolucionado Charizard y subió a Pikachu a su hombro y antes de que Charizard comenzara a volar rumbo a la batalla, Ash miro por un breve momento a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie que los miraban triste y en eso Ash fijo su mirada detenidamente en Serena que lo miraba con los ojos lagrimosos llenos de tristeza y en eso Ash le dirigió una sonrisa a su recién declarada chica amada y le dijo  
Ash: Serena… No te preocupes, todo estará bien. ¡Muy Bien Charizard en marcha!  
Y Charizard emprendió vuelvo a toda velocidad y con un potente rugido teniendo a su entrenador montado en su espalda junto con su Pikachu hacía los bosques del oeste de la región de Kalos donde Dark Balan estaba comenzando a sembrar muerte y terror a todo el mundo.  
Ash (En sus pensamientos): Cuídate Dark Balan porque ahorita mismo iré acabar contigo, nadie pone en peligro la seguridad del mundo y mucho menos la vida de las personas que amo y de mis Pokémons, ahora que tengo el amor confeso de Serena tengo un mayor motivo para derrotarte y salir victorioso en esta batalla.  
Después que Ash se fue el Guardián Lionel se dirigió hacia Serena y poniéndole su mano sobre el hombro le comenzó a hablar  
Guardián Lionel: Jovencita, si quieres que el joven que tanto amas regrese victorioso y con vida de esta peligrosa batalla te sugiero que fortalezcas tu confianza en su victoria y que él regresará para estar a tu lado.  
Y en eso Serena comenzando a secar sus lágrimas dijo firmemente.  
Serena: Si… Lo haré  
Guardián Lionel: Bien…. Ahora usare mi báculo del aura para proyectar como con imágenes en vivo como le está yendo al joven Sir Ash en la batalla.  
3 horas después en los Bosques occidentales de la Región de Kalos…..  
Ash pudo divisar desde lo lejos el fuego que cubría los bosques como lo había visto anoche en la televisión, así que Ash le mando a Charizard que vuele hacía donde estaba el fuego y pudieron divisar a Dark Balan y a sus fuerzas oscuras consumiendo el bosque y asesinando a Pokémons sin la más mínima compasión haciendo que esto enfurezca a nuestro joven caballero del aura.  
Ash salto del lomo de su Charizard hacía unos pocos metros hacía el suelo poniéndose en frente de Dark Balan y Charizard descendió rápidamente y se puso a su lado derecho de Ash lanzando un fuerte rugido hacía Dark Balan y Pikachu saldo del hombro de Ash y se puso al lado izquierdo de Ash emitiendo unos ligeros rayos eléctricos hacía Dark Balan tratando de intimidarlo lo cual no funciono  
Dark Balan:¿Quién eres mocoso? ¿Acaso estás aquí para adelantar tu muerte junto con la de tus patéticos Pokémons?  
Diciéndolo de una manera burlona mientras las sombrías criaturas que lo acompañaban también se reían.  
Ash: ¡Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta y soy el legendario caballero del aura elegido por la gran espada del aura para derrotarte y poner fin a tus malignos planes. Pagaras por todas las personas y los pokémons inocentes que asesinaste a sangre fría miserable genocida!  
Dark Balan: ¿Perdón? ¿Qué eres qué? Por favor no me hagas reír JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Pero en eso Ash desenvaino la Espada del aura que comenzó a brillar haciendo que Dark Balan se sorprendiera.  
Dark Balan: ¿Pero qué es esto? Puedo sentir una gran aura y un gran poder que emanan de ti y de esa espada. Mmmm Ya veo, así que no es broma toda esa palabrería que acabas de cantar…. Bueno vamos a ver si tú y tus Pokémons son lo suficientemente fuertes para detenerme ¡Fuerzas oscuras del portal ataquen!  
Y en eso las fuerzas oscuras de Dark Balan se fueron con todo en contra de Ash, Charizard y Pikachu, y en eso Charizard comenzó a volar y lanzo un potente lanzallamas contra las criaturas oscuras de Dark Balan haciendo cenizas a un bueno número de ellas y luego Pikachu comenzó a atacar con un potente ataque rápido a las criaturas de Dark Balan y de ahí hizo un gran salto y les lanzó un potente ataque trueno destruyendo a otro bueno número de ellas mientras que desde el templo Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, el Guardián Lionel y los demás guardianes del aura observaban atentamente la Batalla por medio de la proyección del báculo del aura del Guardián Lionel mientras que Serena con las manos sobre su corazón y los ojos lagrimosos miraba todo y decía en su mente.  
Serena (Pensamiento): Ash…. Ten mucho cuidado.  
Mientras tanto en la batalla Ash comenzó a concentrar su poder aural en la Espada del aura y en eso la espada del aura comenzó a brillar y Ash ataco a las restantes fuerzas de Dark Balan con un ataque de su Espada del aura liberando una poderosa energía que termino de destruir por completo a las fuerzas oscuras restantes de Dark Balan dejando a Dark Balan solo.  
Dark Balan: Debo decirlos mocoso, te he subestimado a ti y a tus Pokémons, verdaderamente tanto tú como tus Pokémons son fuertes por la forma en como han derrotado tan fácilmente a mis sombrías criaturas pero lamento informarle a ti y a tus Pokémons que su suerte se acaba aquí.  
Mientras tanto en el templo:  
Bonnie totalmente emocionada dijo  
Bonnie: Hermano ¿Vistes eso? Ash es verdaderamente increíble ¿Vistes como él y sus Pokémons derrotaron a esas feas criaturas con total facilidad?  
Clemont: ¡Sí! Y la forma en como uso la espada y libero ese poder destruyendo por completo a esos feos monstruos fue algo grandioso y nunca antes visto.  
Mientras tanto Serena aun preocupada decía  
Serena: ¡Vamos Ash tú puedes hacerlo! ¡Sé que puedes!  
Guardián Lionel: Niños aun no canten victoria, aquí es donde la verdadera batalla del joven Sir Ash comienza.  
En eso Dark Balan uso su báculo oscuro del aura y lanzo un potente ataque de energía oscura en contra de Charizard y Pikachu los cuales intentaron repeler con un lanzallamas y un ataque trueno pero fueron absorbidos por la energía oscura de Dark Balan y el impacto le dio con mucha fuerza a Charizard y Pikachu causando una gran explosión y mandándolos a volar, y dejándolos gravemente heridos y en eso el efecto de la mega evolución de Charizard dejo de tener efecto haciendo que Charizard volviera a la normalidad y después Ash fue corriendo hacía donde estaba sus Pokémons heridos  
Ash: ¡Charizard! ¡Pikachu! ¿Están bien?  
Pero ellos no respondían debido a que estaba inconscientes.  
Y en eso dirigió una mirada furiosa hacía Dark Balan.  
Dark Balan: JAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué esperabas mocoso? Eso es lo menos que merecen aquellos que se atrevan a desafiarme pero eso es nada comparado con lo que haré contigo.  
Ash: ¡Miserable!  
En eso Ash lleno furia comenzó a correr contra Dark Balan con la espada del aura para atacarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero no contaba con el hecho de que Dark Balan tenía buenos reflejos para esquivar todo tipo de ataques.  
Dark Balan: ¿Qué ocurre mocoso? ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? Como se nota que no sabes sacarle el máximo provecho al poder que tienes pero descuida yo te mostrare el verdadero nivel de poder del aura.  
En eso Dark Balan ataco atacó a Ash con un potente rayo de energía de aura oscura el cual lo atravesó directo en el corazón y haciendo que Ash caiga al suelo y comience a desangrar.  
Dark Balan: ¿Esos son los poderes del legendario Caballero del aura que sería capaz de detenerme? JAJAJAJAJA ¡jamás había visto algo más patético en toda mi vida!  
No había nada más que hacer, Ash recibió un ataque letal en el corazón y estaba tendido en el suelo desangrando y le quedaba prácticamente unos minutos de vida y Ash comenzó a llorar debido a su frustración al sentir que había fallado en su misión.  
Ash: Serena…. Amigos…. Pikachu…. Charizard…. Perdónenme les he fallado….  
Fueron las últimas palabras de Ash antes de morir por causa del letal ataque que le hizo Dark Balan mientras tanto en el templo Serena y los demás veían totalmente espantados y horrorizados el actual panorama de la batalla, no lo podían creer, estaban viendo con sus propios ojos a Ash muerto y tendido en el suelo desangrando hasta morir debido a un ataque directo al corazón de Dark Balan y Serena se sentía destrozada por la que estaba viendo, sentía que era una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya que estaba viendo al chico que tanto amaba muerto y en medio de un charco de sangre y Serena con los ojos llenos de lágrimas decía.  
Serena: Ash…. No…. Esto no puede ser cierto…. Por favor díganme que esto no es cierto….  
Y en eso Serena cayo desmayado hacía el suelo debido al impacto que le causo ver tan espantosa escena y en eso Clemont, Bonnie, Fennekin, el Guardián Lionel y los demás guardianes del aura fueron a socorrerla y mientras estaba desmayada e inconsciente Serena comenzó a decir…  
Serena: Ash…. Por favor…. No…. Tú no puedes morir.

¿Será capaz Ash de sobrevivir y derrotar a Dark Balan y cumplir su promesa a Serena de regresar a estar con ella? Esto lo sabrán en el próximo y el último capítulo.  
PD: Sé que en el anterior capítulo dije que este sería el último capítulo pero debido a que se me alargo más debido a la trama y al surgimiento de nuevas ideas, tuve que posponer el desenlace final para un capítulo más.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO 7  
El Resurgimiento del Legendario Caballero del Aura  
Dark Balan había acabado con Ash sin mucho esfuerzo con un ataque de aura oscura que le atravesó directo en el corazón y Ash yacía muerto en el piso en medio de un charco de sangre mientras que Pikachu y Charizard estaban yacían gravemente heridos y a unos metros de distancia del cuerpo sin vida de su entrenador y en eso Dark Balan se puso a decir con un tono burlón.  
Dark Balan: ¡Vaya! Qué triste y patético "Legendario Caballero del Aura" esperaba una batalla mucha más intensa de ti pero veo que solo fuiste un pobre y triste mocoso idiota que pensó que podría hacerle frente al todopoderoso Dark Balan pero no estes triste muy pronto me asegurare que todos tus seres amados, amigos y Pokémons se reúnan contigo en el otro mundo lo más pronto posible.  
Y en eso Dark Balan pateo el cuerpo sin vida de Ash y luego lo agarró del cuello y lo arrojo hacía donde estaban Charizard y Pikachu totalmente heridos e inconscientes.  
Dark Balan: Por lo herido que están esos patéticos Pokémons la muerte no tardará mucho en encargarse de ellos también, así que no será necesario que me moleste en darles la estocada final ya que una muerte llena de dolor y sufrimiento es lo que tendrán esas patéticas criaturas por haberse atrevido a desafiarme y más aún cuando despierten y lo primero que vean sea el cuerpo sin vida de su patético entrenador, en fin…. Ahora reuniré a las tropas oscuras que me quedan e iré hacía el Este de Kalos rumbo al Pueblo Espada para acabar con los pocos guardianes del aura que queda en esta región para que así ya nadie más me pueda causar problemas.  
Y luego Dark Balan hizo emerger una sombría criatura alada en forma de Dragón de su báculo de aura oscura y después monto sobre ella y emprendió vuelo rumbo al este mientras en el camino el dragón oscuro de Dark Balan iba destruyendo todo lo que estaba en su camino mientras iba rumbo al Pueblo Espada.  
Mientras tanto en el templo de la Espada en la roca, Clemont , Bonnie y los demás guardianes del aura observaban espantados todo lo que pasaba por medio de la proyección del báculo del aura del Guardián Lionel mientras que Serena quien se había desmayado por haber visto morir de una terrible forma al chico que tanto amaba había sido puesto sobre un sillón mientras que su Fennekin le lamía el rostro tratando reanimarla pero sin éxito alguno y en eso el Guardián Lionel dijo a los demás guardianes del aura.  
Guardián Lionel: ¡Guardianes del aura prepárense para la batalla, tenemos que impedir a toda costa que Dark Balan siga causando más muerte y destrucción pero antes avisen a todos habitantes del pueblo para que huyan de aquí lo más lejos posible y en eso Clemont y Bonnie fueron furiosos contra el Guardián Lionel y los demás guardianes del aura para recriminarles por lo de la muerte de Ash.  
Clemont: ¡OIGAN! ¡¿SE DAN CUENTA DE LO QUE HAN HECHO? POR SU CULPA NUESTRO AMIGOS ESTÁ MUERTO!  
Y en eso la pequeña Bonnie totalmente molesta y con lágrimas les dijo a los guardianes del aura.  
Bonnie: ¡USTEDES DIJERON QUE ASH SERÍA CAPAZ DE DERROTAR A ESE MALVADO SUJETO CON EL PODER DE LA ESPADA DEL AURA Y EN LUGAR DE ELLO TERMINO YENDO A UNA MUERTE SEGURA Y POR SI FUERA POCO USTEDES DEJARON EL CORAZÓN DE LA POBRE SERENA DESTROZADO POR HABER VISTO LA MUERTE TAN TERRIBLE QUE TUVO ASH, AHORA POR SU CULPA NUESTRA POBRE AMIGA ESTÁ DESTROZADA POR LA PERDIDA IRREMEDIABLE DEL CHICO QUE TANTO AMABA!  
Guardián Aura: ¡Niños! Entiendo cómo se sienten, créanme que nosotros también compartimos su dolor pero déjenme decirles que nada está perdido porque aunque ustedes no lo crean Sir Ash todavía tiene oportunidad de derrotar Dark Balan y salvar al mundo.  
Clemont: ¡Pero de que está hablando viejo loco! ¡Acaso no vio como Ash fue atravesado directo en corazón por esa energía oscura que le lanzo Dark Balan! ¡¿Y todavía esperan que él siga vivo después de eso?!  
En eso uno de los guardianes totalmente molesto fue contra Clemont y Bonnie  
Guardián: Más respetos niños. Miren que están hablando con el máximo líder de los guardianes del aura de la Región Kalos.  
Guardián Lionel: Tranquilízate, ellos tienen todo el derecho en mostrar su malestar. Miren niños como les dije antes nada está perdido porque todo esto ya fue predicho en la profecía sobre el legendario caballero del aura que derrotaría a Dark Balan.  
Bonnie: Pero no entiendo…. ¿De qué están hablando?  
Guardián Lionel: Paciencia…. Pronto lo verán…. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que preparar la defensa para podernos enfrentar a Dark Balan, tenemos que ganar el mayor tiempo posible antes que él joven Caballero del aura cumpla de una vez por todas con la misión que se le encargo.  
Y en eso Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que mirarse extrañados y molestos entre sí, mientras que la pobre Serena que seguía inconsciente y triste por la muerte de Ash murmuraba con sus labios.  
Serena: Ash…. Por favor…. Vuelve….. Te necesito a mi lado.  
Mientras que Clemont, Bonnie y Fennekin no hacían más que mirar con tristeza y pena a Serena que yacía recostada e inconsciente sobre el sillón murmurando "Ash… Por favor vuelve"  
Bonnie: Pobre Serena.  
Clemont: Si, habrá que tratar de reanimarla porque tenemos que irnos de aquí a buscar refugio, ya que no hay forma alguna de hacerle frente a Dark Balan.  
Mientras tanto en un lugar misterioso y repleto de tinieblas….  
Ash: ¿Dónde…. Estoy?... ¿Acaso estoy muerto?  
?: ¡Ash!  
Ash: ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde rayos estás?  
?: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…  
?: ¿Acaso no reconoces mi voz? O ¿Acaso te has olvidado de mí y de la vez en la que tú y yo salvamos al Árbol del comienzo en el Reino de Rota usando nuestros poderes del aura?  
Ash: No puede ser….. Lucario ¿Eres tú?  
Y en eso el Lucario de Sir Aaron se apareció delante de Ash …  
Lucario: Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos… Desde que nos conocimos y vi que tenías las misma aura que emanaba Sir Aaron, y después de ver el fuerte vínculo que tenías con tu Pikachu cuando fuiste a buscarlo al árbol del comienzo supe que tú serías el Legendario Caballero del Aura que derrotaría a Dark Balan y salvaría al mundo de la destrucción.  
Y en eso Ash se puso triste.  
Ash: Eso fue antes de que Dark Balan me matara, porque ahora que te veo, tengo entendido que he muerto y que ya todo está perdido.  
Y en eso hablo una voz misteriosa.  
?: No es así…. Nada está perdido todavía.  
Ash: ¿Quién eres tú?  
Lucario: Ash permíteme presentarte a mi maestro y mejor amigo.  
Ash: No puede ser…..  
Y En eso entre la neblina apareció un joven con un traje azul de la Edad Media al cual pudo reconocer fácilmente.  
Ash: ¡Sir Aaron….!  
Así es, era nadie que menos que el legendario guardián del aura Sir Aaron y en eso Lucario fue hacía él.  
Lucario: Amo... Este joven de aquí es Ash el joven que me ayudo a salvar al Árbol del comienzo con sus poderes del aura y el cual emana un aura muy similar a la suya.  
Y en eso Sir Aaron con una sonrisa fijo su mirada en Ash.  
Sir Aaron: Ya veo…. Es un placer conocerte Ash o debería decirte Sir Ash.  
Y en Ash se puso en una actitud de reverencia.  
Ash: No… El gusto es mío, es un gran honor conocerlo Sir Aaron.  
Sir Aaron: No hace falta tantas formalidades de tu parte Ash, además yo debería sentirme el honrado por conocer al portador del aura que fue elegido por la Espada del Aura para convertirse en el Legendario Caballero del Aura que derrotara a Dark Balan además te estoy eternamente agradecido por haber ayudado a Lucario a salvar el Árbol del comienzo.  
Y en eso Ash totalmente apenado dijo…  
Ash: Bueno no es para tanto...  
Sir Aaron: Bueno será mejor que vayamos al punto. Ash sabes porque estás aquí ¿cierto?  
Y en eso Ash se puso triste y con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Ash: Porque falle Sir Aaron, lastimosamente Dark Balan me derroto y me asesino y no pude hacer nada para detenerlo y ahora por mi culpa ese sujeto está a punto de asesinar a todos mis amigos y Pokémons, y en especial a la chica que amo.  
Sir Aaron: Ash no llores…. (Poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Ash) Aun nada está perdido…. Verás fue necesario que tú murieras para que pudieras venir a este sitio y así poderte ayudar a derrotar a Dark Balan  
Ash: Pero no entiendo ¿Qué sitio es este?  
Sir Aaron: Es lugar donde vienen los guardianes del aura que han partido hacía la otra vida como es tu caso pero tú no perteneces a este sitio ya que todavía tienes una gran misión que cumplir y un vida que vivir allá en la tierra, ahora mira… Tienes que entender que una cosa…. Balan antes fue amigo mío y fue un justo Guardián del aura como yo pero el odio y la ambición lo llevo a hacer un trato con las fuerzas oscuras para así poderse apoderar del mundo, ahora el aura maligna de Dark Balan se alimenta de odio y oscuridad y lo que tú tienes que hacer es concentrar en la espada del aura todos tus buenos sentimientos y afecto que tienes tanto por todos los amigos que has conocido como por tus Pokémons y en especial por la chica que tanto amas y una vez hecho la Espada de aura liberara un gran poder como nunca antes visto que te dará la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a Dark Balan y poner fin a sus malévolos planes.  
Ash: Entiendo…. Pero… ¿Cómo hago eso?  
Sir Aaron: Descuida Eso ya lo sabrás en su momento.  
Ash: Pero ahora estoy muerto y así ¿Cómo esperas que yo derrote a Dark Balan?  
Sir Aaron: Descuida… Ya lo teníamos todo anticipado. Muy bien ya puedes a aparecer.  
Y luego una gran figura se divisó entre la neblina y comenzó aparecer con un resplandor azul y Ash pudo reconocer inmediatamente que era eso que se acercaba.  
Ash: ¡Xerneas….!  
Era nadie menos que el Pokémon legendario de la vida Xerneas el que se estaba acercando directamente hacia Ash y luego le dijo.  
Xerneas: Sube sobre mi espalda.  
Y en eso Ash subió sobre la espalda de Xerneas.  
Xerneas: Prepárate porque te llevare de regreso a la Tierra.  
Ash: ¿Lo dices en serio?  
Xerneas: ¿Acaso olvidas que soy el Pokémon de la vida?  
Ash: Está bien…..  
Sir Aaron: Ash no te preocupes, derrotaras a Sir Balan.  
Y en eso Lucario le dijo a Ash.  
Lucario: Ash para que Xerneas te lleve de regreso a la tierra es necesario que concentres tus sentimientos y tu afecto hacía tus seres amados y tus Pokémons para que así puedas volver.  
Ash: ¡Bien!  
Y en eso Ash cerró los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse en sus sentimientos y el afecto que tenía por sus amigos y sus Pokémons como le dijo Lucario cuando de repente….  
?: Ash vuelve…..  
Ash: ¿De quién esa voz? ¿Acaso será?  
?: Ash…. Por favor…. Vuelve…. Te necesito a mi lado…. (Con una voz que reflejaba tristeza y llanto)  
Ash: Reconozco esa voz.  
Y en eso delante de él y de Xerneas se comenzó a formar una proyección de aura en la que podía apreciar claramente a Serena que estaba desmayada sobre aquel sillón del templo y teniendo a Clemont, Bonnie y Fennekin tratando de animarla mientras que ella no hacía más que pronunciar el nombre de Ash y pedir por favor que regrese.  
Ash: Esa voz es de Serena, me necesita. Xerneas tenemos que volver ahora.  
Xerneas: Bien hecho Ash, tu amor y tu vínculo con Serena creo la conexión necesaria para que poder volver a la tierra, ahora sujétate fuerte que vamos rumbo a la tierra.  
Ash: Bien pero antes…..  
Ash dirigió su mirada hacia Sir Aaron y Lucario  
Ash: ¿Ustedes no piensan venir?  
Sir: No Ash, Lucario y yo pertenecemos a este mundo ahora, nosotros ya hicimos nuestra misión ahora te toca a ti cumplir la tuya, así que no queda más que despedirnos, fue un gusto conocerte Sir Ash Legendario Caballero del Aura y Maestro Pokémon  
Ash: Muchas gracias por todo Sir Aaron y a ti también Lucario fue un gusto haberte visto de nuevo.  
Lucario: Adiós Ash y cuídate mucho.  
Sir Aaron: Y Ash cuida y protege muy bien a tu amada Serena ya que eres muy afortunado al tener una hermosa chica como ella que te amé y se preocupe mucho por ti.  
Ash: Muchas Gracias Sir Aaron, ten por seguro que lo haré (asintiendo la cabeza con firmeza y con una sonrisa) Muy bien Xerneas es hora de ponernos en marcha.  
Xerneas: Muy bien, sujétate fuerte Ash.  
Y en eso Xerneas comenzó a cabalgar hacía la proyección astral que reflejaba a Serena y Ash volteo la cabeza y le gritaba a Sir Aaron y a Lucario:  
Ash: ¡Adiós Sir Aaron y Adiós Lucario. Muchas gracias por todo!  
Sir Aaron: ¡Adiós Ash. Cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que te dije mira que todo el mundo cuenta contigo!  
Ash: Lo haré, adiós.  
Y en eso Ash miró hacía el frente y vio como como la proyección del aura que reflejaba a Serena brillaba más fuerte a medida que Xerneas se acercaba y mientras más se acercaba el sonido de la voz del clamor de Serena por su amado Ash se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte y Ash en su mente decía.  
Ash (Pensamiento): Serena….. No te desesperes….. En seguida estaré de regreso.  
Y en eso mientras Xerneas galopaba hacía aquella proyección una gran luz los consumió hasta perderse de vista.  
Luego en los bosques occidentales de Kalos….  
_Ash : ¿Dónde estoy? (Abriendo los ojos)  
Y lo primero que vio fue el bosque quemado donde había tenido la batalla con Dark Balan y luego reviso su cuerpo y vio que la herida mortal que le había hecho Dark Balan ya no estaba y no había ni el más mínimo rastro de ella aunque su armadura, su ropa y el lugar donde había estado tirado mientras estaba muerto todavía seguían machados con un poco de su sangre y en eso la voz del sueño que tuvo cuando recibió aquella revelación lo comenzó a llamar.  
Ash: Ash has vuelto a la vida, ahora ponte de pie y cumple con tu misión.  
Pero Ash pero totalmente confundido dijo  
Ash: ¿Dónde estás?  
Voz Misteriosa: Aquí estoy detrás de ti  
Y en eso Ash voltio hacía atrás y lo primero que vio fue a Xerneas y a su derecha estaba su Charizard y a su izquierda estaba Pikachu y ambos Pokémons estaban felices y emocionados que su entrenador haya vuelto a la vida y fueron corriendo hacia él y en eso Ash con los ojos lagrimosos y feliz de ver a sus Pokémos sanos y salvos los abrazo y les dijo:  
Ash: Pikachu, Charizard no saben lo feliz que estoy de ver que están bien.  
Y en eso Ash fijo su mirada hacía Xerneas  
Ash: ¿Tú fuiste el quien los sano?  
Xerneas: Así es y también restaure tu cuerpo y sane la herida mortal que tenías, ahora estás más que listo para derrotar a Dark Balan.  
Ash: ¡Entiendo!  
Y en eso Ash fijo su mirada hacía sus Pokémons  
Ash: Charizard y Pikachu perdóneme por no haber sabido afrontar correctamente a Dark Balan pero esta vez tengan por seguro que lo derrotaremos.  
Xerneas: Ash coge tu espada y álzala  
Ash hizo como le dijo Xerneas y alzo su espada.  
Xerneas: Ahora quiero que cierres tus ojos y que pienses en el fuerte vínculo que tienes con tus seres amados, amigos y tus Pokémons.  
Ash hizo como le dijo Xerneas y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su Madre Delia y de ahí la imagen de Serena desmayada e inconsciente que le pedía Por favor que volviese y de ahí las imágenes de Clemont y de Bonnie y después de todos sus amigos que habían viajado con él a lo largo de sus viajes y con los que había tenido un fuerte vínculo entre los que estaba Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Cilan e Iris y de ahí le vino a la mente las imágenes de todos y cada uno de sus Pokémons, no solo los que tenía consigo sino también los que tenía en el Laboratorio del Profesor O.K. y sobre los fuertes lazos y vínculos que había hecho con todos y cada uno.  
Xerneas: ¡Bien! Ahora canaliza todos esos sentimientos que tienes hacía la espada del Aura.  
Y Ash concentrándose hizo como le dijo Xerneas mientras Charizard y Pikachu observando a su entrenador atentamente a ver qué pasaba, y en eso la Espada del Aura comenzó a brillar fuertemente como nunca y a emitir un fuerte brillo que cubrió todo el bosque y el cual hizo que Charizard y Pikachu terminasen tapándose los ojos  
Mientras tanto en el templo….  
Clemont, Bonnie y Fennekin hacían todo lo posible para reanimar a Serena cuando de repente….  
Guardián del aura: Guardián Lionel, niños, rápido tiene que venir a e ver esto.  
En eso Clemont, Bonnie, el Guardián Lionel y todos los demás Guardianes del aura vieron en la proyección aural del báculo del Guardián Lionel como Ash estaba parado en frente del Pokémon legendario Xerneas y haciendo que la espada del aura comience a brillar como nunca y todo el mundo se asombró y Clemont y Bonnie se emocionaron como nunca hasta las lágrimas al ver que su amigo estaba vivo de nuevo y en eso Bonnie fue corriendo hacía Serena para tratar de reanimarla más fuerte que nunca.  
Bonnie: ¡Rápido Serena! Es urgente tienes que despertar ¡Ash está vivo de nuevo! No es broma, rápido tienes que venir a ver ¡Por favor!  
Pero era inútil Serena no reaccionaba pero entonces….. a través de la proyección del aura se podía ver como la Espada del Aura sostenida por Ash comenzaba a brilla cada vez con más y más intensidad haciendo incluso que rayos de luz llegase hacía el rostro de Serena por medio de la proyección aural y después como si nada Serena comenzó a abrir los ojos y a levantarse.  
Bonnie: ¡Serena! ¡Qué Bien!  
Serena con los ojos medio abiertos decía.  
Serena: ¿Bonnie? ¿Qué ocurre? Dime…. ¿De dónde viene esa hermosa y cálida luz?  
Bonnie: ¡Viene de Ash!  
Serena: ¿De Ash? …. No puede ser…..  
Bonnie totalmente feliz y emocionada hasta las lágrimas le dijo a Serena  
Bonnie: Es verdad, te juro que no estoy mintiendo ¡Ash está vivo! ¡Rápido tienes que venir a ver lo que pasa!  
Y en eso Bonnie tomo de la mano a Serena y la llevo hacía donde todos estaban viendo lo que pasaba por medio de la proyección aural.  
Bonnie: ¿Lo ves? No es mentira…. ¡Ash está vivo Serena! ¡Está vivo!  
Y Serena vio con sus propios ojos era verdad lo que decía la pequeña a Bonnie. Ash estaba vivo de nuevo y estaba en frente del Pokémon legendario Xerneas sosteniendo la Espada del Aura que brillaba cada vez más hasta tal punto que casi no se podía ver a Ash.  
Serena: Ash…. ¿Realmente ese es Ash?  
Y en eso Serena se alegró y comenzó a llorar de felicidad al ver que su amado chico estaba vivo y Fennekin también compartía su alegría mientras tanto a raíz de que la Espada del Aura brillaba cada vez más fuerte Ash comenzó a brillar y a emitir una fuerte luz de la misma forma que lo hacía la Espada del Aura ante el asombro de Charizard y Pikachu que estaban a su lado y también ante Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, el Guardián Lionel y todos los demás Guardianes del aura que veían a Ash por medio de la Proyección aural y en eso la luz emitió un brillo tan fuerte que prácticamente todos se tuvieron que cubrir los ojos incluidos los que veían a Ash por la proyección aural y en eso Xerneas le dijo a Ash:  
Xerneas: Ahora joven Caballero legendario del aura, recibe el poder que te permitirá derrotar a Dark Balan.  
Y en eso la luz comenzó a despejarse lentamente y luego Ash apareció ante los ojos de todos teniendo una hermosa e imponente armadura blanca y brillante que emanaba y reflejaba la luz de la Espada del Aura y Ash comenzó a ver su nuevo aspecto.  
Xerneas: Ahora joven caballero del aura, ya estás listo para tu gran batalla, ahora ve que el mundo cuenta contigo.  
Ash: ¡Wau! Esto es increíble y puedo sentir un gran poder y una gran fuerza que emana a través de mi ¿Amigos que les parece?  
Charizard y Pikachu rugieron de felicidad y asombro por el impresionante e imponente nuevo aspecto de su entrenador, mientras que Serena, Clemont, Bonnie estaban asombrados por el gran poder que había recibido Ash y Serena veía feliz, sonrojada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad a Ash y decía:  
Serena: No lo puedo creer…. Ash se ve tan radiante y mucho más lindo y hermoso que nunca.  
Pero justo en ese momento el buen momento se vio interrumpido con un gran estruendo que hizo estremecer todo el templo.  
Guardián Lionel: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?  
Guardián: No lo sé Guardián Lionel creo que vino de afuera.  
Guardián Lionel: ¡Rápido vamos a ver qué pasa!  
Y en eso todos fueron al balcón a ver qué pasaba y cuando llegaron al balcón grande fue el horror y la sorpresa de todos al ver lo que había afuera.  
Eran nadie menos que Dark Balan montado sobre la criatura oscura en forma de Dragón que los observaba con una mirada que infundía miedo y terror.  
Guardián Lionel: ¡Dark Balan está aquí! ¡Rápido Guardianes del aura tenemos que preparar la defensa y resistir hasta que el joven Sir Ash regrese!  
Y en eso se dirigió a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.  
Guardián Lionel: ¡Niños rápido tienen que salir de aquí y buscar donde esconderse!  
Pero justo cuando iban a salir Dark Balan comenzó su feroz ataque en contra de la Aldea Espada y luego la gente y los Pokémons comenzaron a huir desesperadamente en busca de refugio pero a donde quiera que iban las Fuerzas Oscuras de Dark Balan los atacaba y los asesinaba y Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban prácticamente rodeados en el templo y no tenían donde huir.  
Bonnie: Hermano que vamos hacer ¿Este será nuestro fin?  
Clemont: No lo sé Bonnie pero mantente detrás de mí.  
Y en eso Serena totalmente asustada y nerviosa decía  
Serena: ¡Ash por favor…. Ven rápido…. Sálvame…. Tengo miedo!  
Y de lejos Ash escucho en su mente esas palabras que Serena acababa de pronunciar debido a la conexión que la Espada del Aura había creado entre él y Serena.  
Ash: Xerneas me tengo que ir ya, Serena y los demás necesitan mi ayuda urgentemente.  
Xerneas: Bien y no te preocupes yo me uniré a ti en la batalla pero antes tendré que ir en busca de ayuda ya que necesitara toda la ayuda posible.  
Y luego Xerneas se fue.  
Ash:¡Bien! Bueno Charizard es hora ¡Mega Evolución!  
Y en eso Charizard mega evolución a Mega Charizar X nuevamente pero en eso la Espada del Aura emitió un fuerte brillo hacía Charizard y le proporcionó una armadura blanca y brillante como la de Ash y de la misma forma también Pikachu también recibió una super armadura brillante.  
Ash: ¡Wau! Pikachu, Charizard se ven increíbles, ahora creo que esta vez sí haremos pedazos a Dark Balan  
Pikachu: ¡PIKAA!  
Ash: Muy bien Charizard hora es de hora emprender vuelo rápido.  
Y luego que Ash monto sobre la espalda de Charizard junto con Pikachu, Charizard voló emitiendo un potente rugido como nunca y volando a una velocidad nunca antes vista.

¿Será capaz Ash de llega a tiempo en rescate de su amada Serena y de los hermanos rubios? ¿Será capaz de derrotar a Dark Balan y salvar al mundo de la destrucción segura? Sepan las respuestas a estas preguntas y mucho más en el último capítulo de este Fic  
"La Batalla Final"


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8 (ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO Y DESENLACE FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA)

LA BATALLA DE PUEBLO ESPADA

Dark Balan había llegado al Pueblo Espada para acabar con los últimos guardianes del aura de la Región de Kalos para que así nadie más se le pueda oponer en su intento de traer destrucción sobre el mundo entero y en eso los Guardianes del Aura junto con sus Pokémons salieron a combatir contra Dark Balan y sus oscuras fuerzas y en eso el Guardián Lionel le dijo a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie que lo siguieran hasta la parte alta del templo y que se quedaran ahí y así lo hicieron, y después el Guardián Lionel los tuvo que dejar para unirse a los demás guardianes a la batalla.  
Bonnie: Hermano ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Tengo miedo ¿Este será nuestro fin?  
Pregunto Bonnie totalmente asustada.  
Clemont: Tranquila Bonnie estaremos bien.  
Bonnie: Lo que más me preocupa del hecho es que ahora estemos cerca de morir y que hasta no puede encontrarte una novia para ti hermano.  
Clemont totalmente molesto y sonrojado dijo  
Clemont: Bonnie ¿Ni siquiera en un momento así puedes dejar de pensar y decir tonterías?  
Bonnie: ¿Por qué tontería? Ya que tú necesitas una novia urgentemente sí o sí.  
Mientras que Clemont y Bonnie estaban discutiendo de esa forma tan cómica y graciosa, Serena no hacía más que preocuparse por Ash  
Serena (Pensamiento): Ash…. Por favor…. Ven rápido, todos te necesitamos…. Yo te necesito ahora y más que nunca.  
Mientras tanto Ash y Pikachu volaban a toda velocidad sobre el lomo de Charizard.  
Ash: Mas rápido Charizard, todos cuentan con nosotros.  
Y cada vez se acercaban más y más al Pueblo Espada, mientras tanto en el Pueblo Espada la sangrienta batalla se hacía cada vez más intensa, algunos guardianes del aura ya habían caído muertos al lado de sus Pokémon y solo quedaban el Guardián Lionel y unos pocos guardianes del aura que seguía luchando con todas sus fuerzas contras las fuerzas de Dark Balan pero en eso Dark Balan y algunas de sus malignas criaturas entraron al Templo para prenderle fuego pero uno de los guardianes del aura del templo logro repelerlos momentáneamente creando un campo de fuerza alrededor del templo con su báculo del aura para así poder protegerlo debido a que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie estaban ocultos ahí.  
Dark Balan: ¡Ilusos! ¿Realmente creen que eso me podrá detener? Miren que ya asesine a su preciado caballero del aura elegido que supuestamente estaba destinado para derrotarme.  
Y en eso Dark Balan ordeno a su dragón de aura oscura que lanzara un potente ataque de aura oscura sobre el templo y una vez hecho el campo de fuerza se desvaneció fácilmente y luego Dark Balán apunto hacía la parte de arriba del templo donde estaban Serena, Clemont y Bonnie.  
Y ellos que veía todo desde una ventana no hacían más que asustarse….  
Bonnie: Hermano, este es nuestro fin.  
Decía la pequeña llorando y en eso Clemont abrazó a su hermana con fuerza.  
Serena: Ash…. Ven rápido por favor….. Por favor ven y sálvanos…  
Y en eso Dark Balan un potente ataque de aura oscura en la parte de arriba del templo y causando una gran explosión haciendo que Serena caiga unos cuantos metros por los aires y se termine sosteniendo de un peldaño del templo que había quedado suelto a raíz de la explosión y luego Clemont y Bonnie miraron hacia abajo y vieron que Serena estaba que se colgaba teniendo varios metros de altura hacía una muerte casi segura.  
Bonnie: ¡Serena! ….. ¿Estás bien?  
Clemont: Serena sujétate fuerte.  
Serena: ¡Ayúdenme Por Favor!  
Y en eso con lágrimas en los ojos Serena en sus pensamientos llamaba a Ash más y más fuerte.  
Serena (Pensamiento): ¡Ash, Por favor ven rápido…. Sálvame!  
Y en eso la mano de Serena estaba que se deslizaba sobre el peldaño poco hasta que termino de soltarlo por completo y Serena comenzó a caer hacía una gran altura.  
Bonnie y Clemont no hacían más que mirar espantado lo que le iba a pasar a Serena no teniendo forma alguna de poder de ayudarla cuando de repente algo llego volando a toda velocidad hacía donde estaba cayendo Serena y la atrapo salvándola de una muerte segura y Serena había sido salvada por alguien que estaba montando en un gran Pokémon alado.  
? : Serena ¿Estás bien?  
Y en eso Serena comenzó abrir sus ojos y lo primero que vio fue el rostro sonriente de Ash que emitía un gran brillo radiante gracias al poder de la espada del aura y Serena comenzó a llorar de felicidad y alegría y abrazo a Ash con todas sus fuerzas derramando lágrimas sobre su hombro y la espalda de Charizard sobre la cual aún seguían montados  
y luego Charizard descendió al suelo y Ash bajo cargando a Serena y bajándola cuidadosamente y luego Serena lo abrazo más fuertemente todavía.  
Serena: ¡Ash! ….. ¡No sabes lo feliz y aliviada que me siento de verte! ¡Cuando vi por medio la proyección aural como te iba en la batalla me destroce por completo cuando vi que habías muerte en manos de ese sujeto! …. ¡Ash! ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? …. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí ya que pensé que te perdería para siempre  
Y en eso Ash dirigió su mirada y sosteniéndole el rostro tierna y delicadamente mientras le secaba las lágrimas.  
Ash: Serena… Perdóname, créeme que no fue mi intención él hacer que te angustiaras tanto por mí pero ahora estoy aquí contigo y te prometo que a partir de ahora estaré siempre contigo.  
Serena: ¿Lo prometes?  
Ash: Si  
Le dijo Ash con una firme sonrisa  
Y en eso Serena lo abrazo y lo beso  
Serena: Ash…  
Ash: ¿Si? Serena  
Serena: Luces muy lindo con esa armadura y ese brillo que desprendes y también desprendes un calor bien agradable.  
Ash: Jeje… Bueno muchas gracias Serena (Totalmente apenado y sonrojado)  
Pero entonces el bello y hermoso momento se vio interrumpido cuando de repente…..  
Dark Balan: Vaya vaya pero que tiernos ¡Así que aun seguías con vida!  
Ash: Serena… ¡Huye de aquí rápido!  
Serena: Ash por favor no…. ¡No quiero perderte de nuevo!  
Ash: Serena ahora tengo el poder de la Espada del Aura…. No voy a perder…. Ahora vete de aquí.  
Serena con los ojos lagrimosos le dio un beso a Ash  
Serena: Mírame a los ojos y prométeme que estarás bien y regresaras a mi lado.  
Ash: ¡Lo prometo! Ahora vete de aquí rápido (Mirando a Serena a los ojos)  
Y en eso Serena huyo rápidamente al templo donde estaban Bonnie y Clemont  
Bonnie: Hermano ¿Vistes eso? (Estando feliz y emocionada)  
Clemont: Ash está aquí y salvo a Serena  
Dark Balan: Vaya parece que tendré que asegurarme de manera categórica que tú y tus Pokémons mueran de una voz por todas, y no te confíes no más por el simple hecho de tener una espada y armadura relucientes, acabare contigo de una vez por todas ¡Fuerzas oscuras reúnanse!  
Y en eso el Dragón oscuro del aura y las monstruosas c criaturas de Dark Balan rodearon a Ash, Charizard y Pikachu.  
Dark Balan: No hay forma que puedan hacernos frente.  
Ash: ¡Nosotros nunca nos rendiremos!  
Y en eso un gran rayo energía cayó sobre las fuerzas oscuras de Dark Balan destruyendo a un buen número de ellas.  
Dark Balan: Pero ¿Qué fue eso?  
Y Ash, Charizard y Pikachu miraban extrañados a su alrededor preguntándose que había sido eso.  
Y en eso apareció nadie menos que Xerneas  
Ash: ¡Xerneas! (Dijo Ash totalmente feliz y emocionado)  
Xerneas: ¡Así es! Y traje ayuda como te lo prometí  
Y en Ash vio aparecer un Pokémon gigante sobre el cielo  
Ash: ¿Yveltal?  
Así es Yveltal apareció y comenzó a atacar a las fuerzas de Dark Balan.  
Yveltal: No confundan las cosas, yo solo decidí unirme a esta batalla para tomar represalia contra Dark Balan por haberme controlado hace tiempo ¡Y a mí nadie me usa como un titere!  
Ash estaba asombrado de que el Pokémon de la destrucción estuviese dé su lado y en eso vio aparecer a otro Pokémon conocido el cual ataco a las fuerzas de Dark Balan con un potente ataque Psíquico.  
Ash:¡No puede ser! ¡Mewtwo!  
Mewtwo: Ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos Ash.  
Ash estaba feliz y emocionado de ver a Mewtwo ya que la último vez que lo vio cuando lo salvo de la siniestra mano del líder del Equipo Rocket Giovanni en la Región de Johto.  
Ash: ¡Es increíble! No puedo creer que estés aquí.  
Meowtwo: ¡Así es! Yo había salido de la Región Johto para explorar y conocer el mundo y no hace mucho vine a la Región de Kalos para ayudar a cualquier Pokémon que necesite de mi ayuda y en eso me encontré con Xerneas y me conto de la amenaza de Dark Balan y como tú eras la única esperanza para así poder derrotarlo debo decir que me da mucho gusto por ti y será un honor luchar a tu lado y por si fuera poco Xerneas me acaba de dar una Mega Piedra Evolutiva especial para poder tener el poder de la Mega Evolución.  
Ash: ¡Qué bien!  
Y en eso Mewtwo mega evolucionó a Mega Mewtwo X ante el asombro de todos.  
Ash: Muy bien Charizard y Pikachu vayan ayudarlos y demuestren el gran poder que han recibido de la Espada del aura.  
Y en eso Charizard y Pikachu fueron a pelear al lado de Xerneas, Yveltal y Mewtwo y en eso el Guardián Lionel y los demás guardianes del aura también se unieron en contra de las fuerzas oscuras de Dark Balan dejando a Ash y a Dark Balan solos en medio de la batalla.  
Dark Balan: Por lo visto solo seremos tú y yo joven caballero del aura, vamos a ver quién de los 2 es más poderoso, solo uno sobrevivirá en este día.  
Ash: Bien… ¡Que comience el combate!  
Bonnie: ¡Vaya que batalla más emocionante!  
Clemont: Si pero espero que Ash y sus aliados sean aquellos quien la ganen.  
Mientras que Serena no hacía más que mirar desde lo lejos a su amado chico rogando por favor que saliese vivo de esta batalla y en eso Ash comenzó a concentrar su energía en la Espada del aura pero Dark Balan le lanzo un potente ataque de aura oscura pero Ash logro repeler el ataque con la espada aural y luego Ash comenzó acercarse lentamente hacía Dark Balan repeliendo su energía de aura oscura con la espada del aura.  
Dark Balan: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser! ¡De donde sacaste semejante poder!  
Ash: Mi poder viene de mis sentimientos y el vínculo que tengo con mis Pokémons y mis seres queridos y en especial de mi amor por Serena mientras que tu poder viene del odio, la ambición y la oscuridad Dark Balan y eso es algo que una mente corrompida por el mal como la tuya nunca lo va a entender, y nunca voy a entender como alguien tan malvado y desalmado como tú alguna vez pudo ser un justo guardián del aura.  
Dark Balan: ¡Ha! Así que hablaste con Sir Aaron en el otro mundo, pues él siempre fue un tonto conformista que nunca aspiro a tener un verdadero poder, además yo merecía ser el líder de los guardianes del aura, ya que yo era el mejor de todos, ese estúpido de Aaron nunca estuvo a la altura.  
Ash: Pues después de ver la maldad de la fuiste capaz de hacer ahora entiendo porque nunca lograste ser un líder de los guardianes del aura.  
Dark Balan:¡Cállate insulso mocoso! ¡Tú qué sabes del poder verdadero del aura! Ahora vas a morir.  
Y en eso el aura de energía oscura se hacía cada vez más fuerte y más intensa y Ash comenzaba a ceder con la espada del aura.  
Y en eso Mewtwo y Charizard se fueron contra Dark Balan para ayudar a Ash pero luego Dark Balan creo un fuerte campo de fuerza alrededor de él y de Ash dejando la lucha solo entre Ash y Balan mientras que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie veían todo desde lejos rogando por favor que Ash salga vivo de esta batalla y que derrote a Dark Balan.  
Serena: ¡Ash tú puedes hacerlo!  
Lo decía Serena con los ojos lagrimosos, mientras tanto Ash luchaba con toda sus fuerzas resistiendo la energía oscura de Dark Balan repeliéndola con su espada.  
Ash: Tengo que ser fuerte  
Y en eso Xerneas le dijo  
Xerneas: ¡Ash recuerda usar el fuerte vínculo que tienes con tus Pokémons y tus seres queridos!  
Ash: Amigos necesito de su ayuda.  
Y en eso Ash uso su aura para conectarse con todos y cada uno de sus Pokémons, mientras tanto en el Laboratorio del Profesor O.K. los Pokémons de Ash escucharon la voz de Ash y comenzaron a mirar donde hacia la dirección donde estaba la Región de Kalos y luego los Pokémons de Ash comenzaron a liberar su poder del aura y la energía aural de sus Pokémons voló rápidamente hacía donde estaba Ash y aumentaron más el poder de la espada del Aura y Ash repelió el ataque de Dark Balan.  
Dark Balan: ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!  
Dark Balan estaba asustado ya que Ash tenía consigo el poder de todos sus Pokémon en la Espada del Aura y Dark Balan comenzaba a lanzar ataques desesperados contra Ash lanzando un montón de ataques de aura oscura pero Ash los repelía con la Espada del Aura.  
Dark Balan: No puede ser…..  
Ash: ¡Este es tu fin Dark Balan!  
Y Ash comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad en contra de Dark Balan y lo atravesó directamente en el torso con la Espada del aura y Ash vio en el rostro Dark Balan como sus ojos se desvanecían y hasta luego caer muerto en el suelo y el campo de fuerza maligna  
En eso Serena, Clemont y Bonnie comenzaron a celebrar y luego corrieron hacía Ash y la primera que llego corriendo hacía Ash fue Serena  
Serena: ¡Bien hecho mi excelente guerrero campeón!  
Y Serena abrazaba a Ash y lo lleneba de besos  
Ash (Totalmente apenado): Oye Serena yo también te amo mucho pero por favor dame un poco de aire jeje.  
Ash había derrotado por fin a Dark Balan pero en eso el cuerpo de Dark Balan comenzó a desvanecerse en una energía oscura y luego esa energía fue hacía el Dragón oscuro que en entonces estaba peleando con Yveltal y el Dragón oscuro asimilo la energía oscura y sufrió una mutación y se hizo más grande ante el asombro y el terror de todos y con un potente ataque tumbo a Yveltal dejándolo gravemente herido.  
Ash: ¿Qué es eso?  
Xerneas: Al parecer el Alma corrompida de Dark Balan se fusionó con el Dragón del aura oscura haciendo que se hiciera más poderoso que nunca, la única forma de derrotarlo es que lo ataques con el poder de la Espada del Aura desde adentro.  
Ash: ¿Qué? ¿Y cómo esperas que haga eso?  
Xerneas: Tendrás que volar sobre tu Charizard y entrar en su boca y una vez dentro tendrás que atacar directamente hacía su corazón y solo así lo podrás destruir.  
Ash: ¡Que locura!... Pero tendré que hacerlo.  
Xerneas: Mewtwo y yo lo mantendremos distraído mientras tanto.  
Ash: Bien.  
Serena: ¡Ash!  
Ash: Estaré bien Serena, no te preocupes.  
Y en eso Ash llamó a Charizard y lo monto, y luego Charizard comenzó a volar rumbo a la boca del Dragón oscuro del aura y entro en él y a medida que se adentraba en él, se sentía un ambiente lleno de miedo y oscuridad pero Ash tenía que mantenerse concentrado.  
Mientras que Serena, Clemont y Bonnie veían todo totalmente nerviosos y asustados,  
Ya que Ash se había metido en las fauces del dragón oscuro del aura volando sobre el lomo de Charizad.  
Mientras que Serena rogaba que Ash sobreviese en esa peligrosa misión que emprendió mientras veía como Ash se metía en las fauces del Dragón oscuro del aura.  
Mientras que Ash volaba sobre la espalda de Charizard por el interior del Dragón oscuro del aura él se preguntaba.  
Ash: ¿Por qué siempre me pasan cosas como esta en cada viaje que hago?  
Y luego Ash llegó directo al corazón del Dragón oscuro del aura y Ash alzo su espada y lanzo un ataque de energía aural en contra del corazón del Dragón oscuro del aura y luego el Dragón cayó muerto pero dentro Ash vio que el Dragón estaba comenzando a explotar y Ash mando a Charizard a que volase a toda velocidad hacía las fauces del Dragón oscuro del aura mientras los guardianes del aura le mandaban a Serena, Clemont y Bonnie que se alejen porque el Dragón oscuro del aura iba a explotar y Serena decía  
Serena: Ash…. Por favor no te vayas a morir.  
Y el cuerpo Dragón oscuro del aura exploto pero entre la explosión salió volando a toda velocidad Ash montado sobre Charizard  
Y Serena, Clemont y Bonnie gritaron de alegría y felicidad y los guardianes del aura también estaban celebrando y Ash lleno de felicidad les gritaba diciendo:  
Ash: ¡Lo hicimos amigos! ¡Lo hicimos!  
Y cuando Charizard descendió al suelo Serena fue la primera en abrazarlo con lágrimas de felicidad.  
Xerneas: ¡Bien hecho joven caballero del aura lo has hecho!  
Mewtwo: Bien hecho Ash, te felicito.  
Ash se sentía sonrojado y apenado por tantos halagos y felicitaciones.  
Xerneas: ¡Muy bien joven Caballero del Aura! Ahora necesitaré que alces tu espada por última vez, ya que los poderes de la espada serán necesarios para ayudar a revivir a todos los Pokémons y personas que fueron asesinados por Dark Balan.  
Y en eso Ash poniéndose un poco triste dijo  
Ash: Entiendo….. Bueno pesar de haber muerto y de todas las otras situaciones difíciles que pase en esta faena, fue algo grandioso y estupendo esta experiencia que viví.  
Y en eso Ash alzo la Espada legendaria del aura por última vez y Xerneas uso los poderes de la espada para revivir a todos los Pokémons y personas que habían sido asesinados por Dark Balan y sus oscuras fuerzas y después de ello la Espada legendaria del aura se desvaneció ante la mirada de todos y de la misma forma lo hizo las armaduras tanto de Ash , Charizard y Pikachu. En eso Yveltal habiéndose recuperado se fijó en Xerneas.  
Yveltal: Esto no ha cambiado nada Xerneas como te dije antes yo solo los ayude para vengarme de Darka Balan pero muy pronto tú y yo vamos a tener que ajustar cuentas.  
Xerneas: Cuando gustes Yveltal pero aun así gracias por tu gran ayuda.  
Y después Yveltal emprendió vuelo por donde vino hasta desaparecer.  
Mewtwo: Bueno Ash yo también me voy, cuídate mucho.  
Ash: Está bien, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Mewtwo.  
Ash: Bueno…. Al menos a partir de ahora me podré dedicar única y exclusivamente a conquistar mi sueño de ser un Maestro Pokémon y de hacer feliz a la persona especial cuyos sentimientos me ayudaron a derrotar a Dark Balan (Mirando a Serena)  
Y Serena no hacía más que sonrojarse.  
Serena: Muchas Gracias Ash y sobre todo gracias por haberme salvado.  
Ash: Era lo menos que podía hacer por la chica que amo.  
Y luego Ash y Serena se dieron un hermoso y apasionado beso.  
Mientras que Clemont, Bonnie, Charizard y Pikachu los miraban con felicidad  
Xerneas: Ash yo también me tengo que retirar fue un gusto haber peleado a tu lado y muchas gracias por todo, hoy día has salvado al mundo y a pesar que ya la Espada del aura no está contigo recuerda que tu vínculo con tus Pokémons y las personas que más aprecias en especial Serena que es la chica que amas y tienes a tu lado siempre estarán contigo y siempre serás el Legendario Caballero del Aura que salvo el mundo.  
Ash: Muchas gracias Xerneas.  
Xerneas: ¡Adios!... ¡Sir Ash Joven Lendario Caballero del Aura!  
Y en eso Xerneas se fue por los bosques hasta desaparecerse y luego el Guardián Lionel se acercó a Ash  
Guardián Lionel: Muchas gracias Sir Ash por todo lo que has hecho y lamento mucho por todo lo que has tenido que pasar pero comprende…..  
Ash: Lo entiendo, de hecho esta experiencia me ayudó mucho en fortalecerme más como entrenador Pokémon y como persona pero ahora que la Espada legendaria del aura ya no está más y Dark Balan está muerto ¿Qué harán ustedes?  
Guardián Lionel: Bueno los demás guardianes y yo vamos a restaurar el templo y nos encargaremos de formar a los futuros guardianes del aura y a contarles sobre la historia del gran Sir Ash El Legendario Caballero del Aura que derroto a Dark Balan y salvo el mundo.  
Ash (Totalmente sonrojado y apenado): ¡No es para tanto Guardián Lionel! Jejeje Bueno ya nos tenemos que ir.  
Guardián Lionel: Bien joven Sir Ash fue un gusto haberte conocido y te deseo la mejor de la suertes en tu viaje.  
Y Ash, Serena, Clemont y Bonnie comenzaron a emprender camino rumbo al siguiente gimnasio para la próxima batalla de Ash, cuando de repente un grupo de hermosas chicas que habían visto las gloriosas hazañas de Ash fueron corriendo hacia él totalmente sonrojadas.  
Chica: Es él chica, es el valiente joven caballero que derroto a Dark Balan.  
Y eran nada menos que las mismas chicas que le habían coqueteado a Ash al comienzo del Festival de la Espada en la Roca y en eso una de ellas con una mirada seductora le pregunta a Ash.  
Chica: Oye ¿Tienes novia?  
Serena se puso triste e incómoda y comenzaba a temer lo peor ya que esa chica era mucho más linda y atractiva que ella pero Ash fijando su mirada en Serena les respondió  
Ash: Lo siento señoritas pero mi corazón ya le pertenece a una persona (tomando de la mano a Serena)  
Y Serena no hacía más que sonreír y emocionarse hasta las lágrimas por la hermosa respuesta que había dado Ash.  
Chica: Entiendo….  
Y en eso se dirigió a Serena  
Chica: Eres muy afortunada en tener a un chico tan especial como él, cuídalo mucho.  
Serena: Lo haré  
Y luego las entristecidas admiradoras y pretendientes de Ash se retiraron por donde vinieron y luego señor con cámara fotográfica apareció.  
Señor: Jovencitos permítanme que me presente soy un fotógrafo aficionado y he tomado buenas fotos de esa gran batalla épica que este joven llamado Ash tuvo en contra de Dark Balan y quisiera darselas como muestra de agradecimiento por haber salvado al mundo.  
Ash: Muchas gracias señor, las atesorare pero por favor no divulgue estas fotos por toda la región, no quisiera locos admiradores acosándome día y noche.  
Señor: Descuida estas fotos las tome única y exclusivamente para ti y tu amada novia.  
Y en eso el fotógrafo se dirigió a Serena.  
Señora: Jovencita esta es una foto especialmente para ti, espero que te guste y cuando Serena vio la foto, se alegró y se sonrojo mucho al ver que era una foto del preciso instante en la que Ash apareció montado sobre su Charizard para salvarla de una muerte segura cuando caía del templo producto del ataque de Dark Balan.  
Serena miró a Ash y le dijo.  
Serena: Ahora tendré un recuerdo de cuando de mi valiente caballero vino en mi rescate.  
Ash (sonrojado) : Ay Serena …. Jejeje. Oye Serena… Este…  
Serena: ¿Si? Ash  
Ash: ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?  
Serena totalmente emocionada hasta las lágrimas abrazo a Ash.  
Serena: Claro que si Ash es lo que siempre he querido escuchar de ti.  
Y después Ash y Serena se dieron un hermoso beso frente al atardecer del campo de batalla mientras que Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que mirar felices la hermosa escena.  
Bonnie: Yo siempre supe que ellos 2 terminarían juntos.  
Serena: Ash… tengo una gran idea  
Ash: ¿Cuál?  
Serena: Me gustaría que tú y yo saliésemos juntos en un vídeo de Pokevisión en la que tú sales como caballero y yo como princesa.  
Ash (Totalmente sonroja) : ¿Qué? Pero Serena….  
Serena: Anda será divertido, vamos  
Mientras que Clemont y Bonnie no hacían más que reírse mientras los seguían  
Y en eso Serena tomado de la mano con Ash mientras iban por todo el camino hacía a la siguiente ciudad no hacía más que dicirle a Ash como sería el vídeo de Pokévisión en el cual saldrían juntos mientras el grupo caminaba hacía el horizonte rumbo a una nueva aventura.

¡FIN!


End file.
